Indiscreciones
by Misato Psy
Summary: El Nuevo Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, es el blanco perfecto para la prensa desesperada por noticas nuevas, pero los rumores que corren le traerán más problemas del que podría imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

Edades :

Ash 23

Misty 24

Indiscreciones.

-MISATO PSY

_- Necesitamos una primicia, algo... que nos destaque de las otras revistas... -_

_- Lo sé... pero ¿Qué podemos publicar? -_

_- No se me ocurre nada... Tiene que ser interesante, bullicioso, algo que le interese a la gente. -_

-_¿Un escándalo? A las personas siempre le interesaron ese tipo de cosas... -_

_-¡Es verdad¡ Es eso, justamente, lo que necesitamos con urgencia¡-_

Sentado detrás de su escritorio, analizando los resultados y movimientos de su última batalla, el Maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum, esperaba ansioso la hora del almuerzo, observando las agujas de su reloj por el borde de sus informes. Ser un Maestro era muy distinto a lo que él había imaginado de niño; tenía batallas y retos todos los días, como a él le gustaba, pero también requería largas horas como la que padecía en ese momento, horas de análisis y encierro en su amplia oficina ubicada en el centro de Ciudad Verde. Se peinó su prolijo cabello negro hacia atrás, procurando no arruinar su peinado actual, pues su rango también exigía una imagen impecable.

Un brusco golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de su inspección, su amiga pelirroja hacía su violenta entrada en el lugar, aparentemente omitiendo las quejas de Judie, la secretaria de Ash, quien le gritaba desde atrás para que se detuviera. Misty no la escuchó y solo se limitó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Ketchum bajó sus hojas y le sonrió cálidamente, antes de levantarse del asiento reclinable y avanzar algunos pasos hacia ella, sin prever que él era la causa de la humeante ira de la Líder de Gimnasio.

- Misty, creí que nuestro almuerzo era a las doce, faltan como quince minutos. - Detuvo su camino al encontrar la fulminante mirada de su compañera. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado confundido, no recordando razón alguna para provocar la ira de la entrenadora de Pokémon Acuáticos. -¿Pasó algo? -

- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, Ketchum. - Replicó ella entre dientes, reteniendo cualquier insulto o mayor demostración de enojo, que con su estado no sería necesario.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? - Sin contestarle, solo le arrojó una revista enrollada en el rostro, la cual después de golpearlo cayó abierta a sus pies. Ash la miró, cubriéndose su adolorida nariz; reconociendo la imagen, sus ojos se ensancharon de horror y su boca se abrió lentamente en un gesto que denotaba su sorpresa y torpeza. Misty se cruzó de brazos y contuvo lágrimas lastimosas que luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos, se aseguró que ningún llanto ahogado pudiera interferir en su pregunta, tragando cualquier manifestación que se elevara desde su pecho.

- ¿Vas a decirme que ese no eres tú? - Él levantó la mirada para encontrar la de ella, pese a la furia del momento, se reconocía el dolor y la decepción detrás de ellos ¿Podía empeorar la situación mintiendo¿Tenía realmente la indecencia de hacerlo ? No.

- Soy yo. - Contestó bajando la cabeza, observando la tapa en cuestión. -Pero... puedo explicarlo. - Comenzó, luego de unos instantes, levantando la mirada con expresión mezcla de desesperación y algo de esperanza. Misty negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, sin decir nada. Comenzó su camino hacia la puerta, con la cabeza en alto y manteniendo tanto orgullo como le era posible en ese momento; después de salir de la oficina de Ash, se dirigiría directamente hasta el sector de los Pokémon hierba, para desahogar su decepción y tristeza con su amiga Erika. Antes que acortara la distancia entre la salida y el Maestro Pokémon, éste la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a voltear nuevamente.

- No es lo que parece. - Esa sola frase, lógica y típica cuando se lo atrapa a alguien en esas situaciones, culminó por desatar la ira contenida de la Líder de Gimnasio, sin que ella lo meditara ni un instante, su mano abierta golpeó la mejilla de Ash con toda la fuerza que aún tenía. Él, sorprendido más que adolorido, se sostuvo su agredido rostro y fijó su mirada en la de ella, la imagen de aquellas gotas de agua salada resbalando por las enrojecidas facciones de su amiga, dolieron más que el propio bofetazo que se había ganado. Misty no dijo nada más y salió del lugar, sin poder mantener ya su tan esforzado disfraz de entereza y seriedad.

Por su parte, Ash se agachó para tomar la revista caída del suelo. En su tapa estaba él abrazando a una mujer, de la misma edad que Misty, de largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules, ambos con sus narices tan cerca que la imagen de poca calidad, sugería que estaban tocándose. May Oak, la chica en cuestión, tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello del Maestro, mientras que el otro caía libremente al costado de su cuerpo, permitiendo que la cámara que los tomaba de perfil, capturara solo su muñeca a un costado de la cadera...

-_¿Cómo fue que ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta ?... - _ Se preguntó a sí mismo, antes de dejar la revista sobre el escritorio y caminar hasta el enorme ventanal con vista a la alborotada ciudad. -_Tendré que hablar con May... -_

>>>>>>>>>>

-Misty¿Quieres calmarte? No entiendo nada de lo que dices. - Exclamó Erika, después de diez minutos de oír a Misty contar lo que pasó entre sollozos, hipo y tartamudeos que entrecortaban sus palabras, los verde-azulados ojos de la Líder de Pokémon Acuáticos, eran totalmente tapados por un manto húmedo de lágrimas interminables. Aspiró hondamente y levantó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, pidiéndose a sí misma calmarse, pero la imagen de falsa inocencia de Ash invadió su mente y nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, acompañados de un nuevo llanto inacabable.

-No... Puedo... (hipo) calmarme... E.Eri.ka - contestó al fin, negando con la cabeza y arqueando su espalda, escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas. Erika, le sonrió con lástima y apoyó su mano sobre la espalda de su compañera; no estaba enterada de los rumores publicados en la revista, ni tampoco podía entender demasiado las palabras de Misty, pero uniendo algunas frases sueltas de su relato confirmó lo que muchos sospechaban pero nadie decía. Dudó unos instantes, ladeando la cabeza a un lado, preguntándose si ese era el momento oportuno de decirlo, la mujer pelirroja no parecía estar calmándose, a pesar del silencio que ella le brindaba, por tanto¿Que peor mal podría causarle la simple pregunta?...

-Misty, quizás este no sea el mejor momento de preguntarlo, pero... ¿Ash y tú... Estaban de Novios? - Repentinamente los sollozos se detuvieron, aún así, permaneció en la misma posición algunos segundos más. Erika esperó pacientemente la respuesta, suponiendo que el repentino alto en su llanto debía ser porque pensaba que contestarle. Misty levantó su cabeza y enderezó su espalda. Negó, en un principio con un leve movimiento, después la negación comenzaba a ser más frenética, hasta que al fin dijo, sin sollozos, ni interrupciones...

-No. No teníamos nada. - Respondió, tomando uno de los pañuelos descartables que Erika le había ofrecido cuando llegó. Se limpió las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, esbozando una falsa sonrisa y volvió a tomar aire profundamente. - No tiene sentido que me ponga así por esto... Después de todo... - La expresión en el rostro de la Maestra de Pokémon Hierba detuvo cualquier comentario que hubiera pensado. Le sonrió, casi con inocencia, no pudiendo borrar de su expresión las secuelas de su decepción.

- No es necesario, ni lógico que sigas tratando de negarlo. -

- Aprecio tu ayuda, de verdad, Erika... Pero no es momento de esas cosas. -

- De acuerdo, pero tendremos que hablarlo más tarde. -

- Puedes contar con eso. Ahora... sería mejor que habláramos de otra cosa. -

- No lo sé... todavía no pude entender nada de lo que contaste... y... -

- Es mejor esperar para eso también. - Contestó, sintiendo la angustia volver a escalar dentro de su pecho, dispuesta a acarrear síntomas iguales a los que había manifestado por casi quince minutos. - Al menos hasta que me sienta mejor para contarlo. -

- Está bien, supongo, no olvidaré recordártelo. -

- Sería más claro y rápido si leyeras el último número de Pokémon Times. -

- ¿Qué tiene hoy? -

- De verdad, no quiero hablar de eso. -

>>>>>>>>>>

Llegó a su casa, al menos una hora antes de lo habitual. El departamento, que la Liga le había ofrecido durante el tiempo que "dure" su título, se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, en un barrio tranquilo, con pocos vecinos y aislado del bullicioso desorden del rutinario centro. Dejó las llaves en una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta y se apoyó contra la madera pesadamente, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar las secuelas de su estado de ánimo.

La actitud de Misty y la imagen de la revista habían drenado toda su energía el mediodía, le parecía increíble poder llegar hasta su hogar entero, físicamente. Sonrió débilmente al pokemon eléctrico que corría desde la habitación; dispuesto a saludar a su viejo amigo con el abrazo habitual, extendió sus brazos, sin sospechar siquiera que su pequeño compañero pensaba en lanzarle uno de sus más poderosos Attack Trueno.

Quemado, adolorido y ya sin rastros de energía, el Maestro se esforzó para quedar boca arriba en el suelo, Pikachu se le acercó con la dichosa revista entre sus patas y gritaba algo en su idioma, que Ash podía interpretar como puros insultos...

-¿Todo el mundo compró esa revista? - Preguntó, sintiéndose frustrado y vencido; no importaba la cantidad de explicaciones que pudiera dar, su relación con May Oak ya estaba en vista de todos.

-Así parece. - Se levantó, asustado por la voz intrusa, sintiendo en su hombro derecho la pesadez de su cansancio, tentado de volver a recostarse en el suelo esperó que el dueño de la voz se mostrara.

Brock, apareció desde la habitación apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Los años parecían no haber pasado para el experto criador, que solo era un poco más alto que en sus épocas de viajante, muy al contrario de su joven amigo, quien además de haber ganado centímetros, exhibía ahora un buen estado físico y andar más confiado, su cabello negro, ahora prolijamente cuidado, era mucho más corto que en su infancia y las facciones de adolescente ya eran parte del pasado, dándole espacio a rasgos rectos y más masculinos. Pese a todo esto, la mirada inocente y confiada del niño de diez años que partió de su casa a rumbos desconocidos, seguía presente en los oscuros ojos marrones del actual Maestro Pokémon.

-Brock... No sabes el susto que me has dado. - Exclamó Ash, sosteniéndose el pecho, enfatizando con eso su comentario. Volvió a echarse en el suelo y mirar el techo, mientras su amigo se acercaba al sillón frente a él. -¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Pikachu me abrió. - Se detuvo antes de continuar y tomó la revista de entre las patas del roedor eléctrico, quien aún enfadado con su entrenador, se subió al hombro del criador, mirando con odio al hombre tirado en el suelo. - Vine porque encontré esto.- Ash no necesitó mirarlo para saber a que se refería. Frunció el ceño, enfadado y no dijo nada por largos instantes; su cabeza le dolía, cada vez más, desde las sienes hasta la frente y nuca, se sentía mareado y aturdido, pero sobre todas las cosas, se sentía atrapado sin saber como escapar...

- Misty vino hoy a mi oficina... con la revista en sus manos... - Comenzó Ash, agudizando la vista en el techo, como si lago importante estuviese grabado en él y necesitaba que uno se esforzara para divisarlo. - Estaba... tan... fuera de sí... enojada, decepcionada, traicionada... -

- ¿Cómo esperabas que estuviera después de enterarse de una cosa así? -

- No quiso escucharme, Brock... ¿Qué voy a hacer? -

- No lo sé. - Replicó el criador, echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón. Pikachu saltó a un lado de su cabeza, aún enojado, pero sin exclamar nada. - Explícamelo a mí¿May Oak? -

- Esa foto... no es lo que parece. - Respondió, en un tono casi inaudible, de alguien que se cansó de luchar contra lo inevitable. - Traté de decirle a Misty, pero... no pude. -

- Ya me dijiste, estaba furiosa. -

- No fue solo ella... Esa fotografía, es tan... Cuando la vi, no pudo creer que me la hayan sacado, así que... me quedé callado por largos minutos¿Entiendes? -

- Sí. Estabas atónito... Misty debe haber pensado... -

- Que buscaba una excusa. - Finalizó, cerrando sus ojos. - Las cosas entre nosotros... estaban progresando tanto... - Comentó, esbozando una melancólica sonrisa, mientras el escenario en su mente se expandía, dándole paso al recuerdo que el Maestro tanto atesoraba.

- No sabía que ustedes... Creí que todavía estaban con sus tontos juegos. -

- Por suerte los dejamos, hace como seis meses. -

- ¿Seis meses¿Y no dijeron nada? - Ash negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrir sus párpados.

- Yo quise que lo guardáramos en secreto... creí que estaríamos más tranquilos de ese modo. -

- Pero... nosotros, que somos sus amigos... -

- Con el tiempo iba a decírselos, pero... Creo que nos acostumbramos a hacerlo de esa manera. - Brock asintió, comprendiendo, en parte, los motivos de sus amigos. Levantó a la revista una vez más, permitiendo que su compañero la observara desde el rabillo del ojo.

- Gary se fue de expedición el mes pasado y el Profesor Oak investigaba una nueva especie de Pokémon en Isla Canela. Dejaron a May sola, a cargo del laboratorio y su Centro de Belleza Pokémon. - Suspiró, antes de continuar, tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible y evitar cualquier resentimiento que surgiera en su relato. - Una noche, May me llamó muy asustada y alarmada, debían ser como las tres de la mañana. Yo me preocupé por su estado y viajé de urgencia a Pueblo Paleta. Tres Rockets habían entrado al Centro y le robaron todo lo que se pudieron llevar. Ella estaba histérica y no había forma de calmarla. Le dije que podía venir conmigo, luego de hacer la denuncia con la oficial Jenny. -

- Ash... ¿Qué tiene que ver con la fotografía? -

- Ya iba a eso, Brock. Dejé que se quedara aquí en el departamento hasta que Gary o el Profesor regresaran. Hice todo lo que pude para inventar excusas y evitar que Misty viniera aquí y la viera. -

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? Todo hubiera sido más fácil si ella lo hubiese sabido. -

- Ahora sé eso, Brock. Pero... no quería tomar ningún riesgo. Después de tantos años estábamos juntos, no podía dejar que nada... - Se detuvo, al sentir una oleada de dolor invadir su pecho. Se sentó en el suelo y cruzó sus piernas estilo indio. Hundió su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos abiertas, soportando el quemante ardor en sus ojos. Brock se inclinó para calmarlo y Pikachu saltó desde el respaldo hasta la espalda de su Maestro. La mano amistosa del criador se posó en su hombro y levantando la mirada, Ash le sonrió a su viejo compañero de viajes. - Lo siento, Brock. -

- Esta bien, amigo. Entiendo como te sientes. -

- Yo no quería que esto pasara... solo quise ayudar... -

- Lo sé. Espera que Misty se calme un poco. Yo no puedo hablar de esto con ella, podría empeorar las cosas. -

- Sí... es algo que debo discutirlo yo. -

- Así es... -

- Quizás si hablo con May, ella... -

- No va a ayudarte, amigo. -

-¿Porqué no? Si sabe que no ha pasado nada. - El criador le sonrió con simpatía; los años pasaban y Ash seguía siendo el mismo ingenuo que siempre. Palmeó su hombro, como preparación a lo que respondería.

- Tengo la impresión que May armó todo esto. -

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? - Brock le señaló la revista que yacía abandonada en el sillón, con la cabeza.

- Hay un reportaje de diez páginas, que explica la maravillosa aventura que ustedes tuvieron. -

>>>>>>>>>>

Pasaron dos semanas desde el mediodía que Misty entró de esa manera abrupta a la oficina de Ash, con la maldecida revista y algo de esperanza en el fondo de su ira, realmente esperaba que todo lo que decían aquellas páginas fueran inventos ilógicos de alguien que solo necesita un poco de prensa, pero el Maestro había dejado la situación más que clara y la Líder de Gimnasio también, nunca más querría hablar o saber algo con él.

La rutina en el gimnasio había cambiado drásticamente desde aquel día, la más joven de las hermanas se negaba rotundamente a cualquier trámite que tuviera que hacer en la Liga Pokémon, solo se dedicaba íntegramente a los combates con los distintos desafiantes; repleta de furia y sin la mínima demostración de compasión, cada batalla era ganada por los pokémon acuáticos entrenados por Misty con facilidad y rapidez, famosa alguna vez por su compasión y predisposición a ayudar a los inexpertos entrenadores, ahora se encargaba de cambiar su imagen sin importarle las frustraciones de los derrotados visitantes.

Dasy, Lily y Violet, estaban al tanto, como todo el resto del mundo, de la relación entre Ash Ketchum y May Oak, sin embargo se cuidaban de hacer cualquier comentario al respecto, conociendo los sentimientos tan potentes que su pequeña hermana albergaba por el joven de Pueblo Paleta, y filtraban los llamados y reiteradas visitas del hombre con solo recibir una mirada de Misty. Ella no quería verlo, ni escucharlo y sus hermanas estaban dispuestas a apoyarla en su actitud, después de todo Nadie engaña a una Waterflorer. La mayor de las hermanas era la única que dudaba cada vez que debía despachar al Maestro Pokémon, ver a su hermana cuando se encerraba todo el día en su habitación, con cortinas cerradas, luces apagadas y en completo silencio, cuando caminaba hacia el gimnasio con la frente en alto y el rostro inexpresivo para vencer sin clemencia al entrenador que quisiera desafiarla, sentir como la "Feíta" se deshacía de su personalidad para caer en un cubo de hielo que cada día que pasara costaría más deshacer, todas esas cosas y algunas más, le hacían pensar por un momento que deberían darle una oportunidad a Ash para que se explique, pero después pensaba que la torpeza del joven solo podría empeorar la situación y eso era lo que menos se necesitaba en esos momentos de tensión.

Era martes, el reloj digital con forma de vaporeon, anunciaba que ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, es decir que hacía ya dos horas que Misty se encontraba encerrada en su habitación. Realmente no hacía mucho allí, solo se recostaba de lado en su cama sin hacer, mirando vacíamente una caja de cartón de tamaño mediano que había dejado a unos metros de la puerta contra la pared. En esa caja, había guardado las cartas, fotografías, postales, tarjetas y regalos que Ash le había dado durante los últimos seis meses, al momento de reunirlos todos y ponerlos en aquel lugar, la intención había sido tirar todo a la basura y olvidarse de una buena vez del Maestro, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo. Cada vez que la veía pensaba en tirar todo, pero no reunía el valor para hacerlo...

- ­_Después de todo... pese al engaño... lo Amo igual... - _ Pensaba, mientras lágrimas que no se preocupaba en detener o limpiar resbalaban por su nariz, hasta hacerle cosquillas justo en su punta.

Escuchó el teléfono sonar en la Planta Baja, seguido de los acelerados tacos altos de su hermana mayor, que se apresuraba desde algún rincón de la casa hasta el teléfono. Misty se sentó en su cama y apoyó la espalda contra la pared donde tenía la única fotografía que no se había atrevido a dejar en la caja, era una que también los exponía a ella y a Ash, solo que esta era del primer día que se vieron, justo después de haber vencido al Equipo Rocket en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde, un periodista curioso y hambriento de una buena noticia, los entrevistó a ambos y tomó la fotografía de los dos valientes niños junto a la Enfermera Joy y Oficial Jenny.

No podía explicar porque la idea de deshacerse de la foto nunca había pasado por su mente, la miraba y recordaba el día sin sentir resentimiento, muy al contrario de las otras pocas fotografías que ahora esperaban su destino en la caja. Misty se observaba curiosa en la versión de 12 años, el tiempo también se había encargado de cambiarla en varios aspectos, a veces extrañaba ser libre y despreocupada como en sus años de entrenadora que cambiaron abruptamente cuando sus hermanas se fueron de viaje, pero después pensaba en recompensas que habían traído los años, su título de Maestra Pokémon era el máximo exponente de esto. En cuanto a su imagen, continuaba sin arreglarse demasiado, tal vez por un contraste inconsciente con sus vanidosas hermanas, pero se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda, el cual desde hacía dos semanas llevaba permanentemente recogido, su rostro adquirió formas más finas y su forma de vestir, la mayoría de las veces, dejaba notar su claro desarrollo, sombreaba delicada y suavemente sus párpados, dejando sobresalir sus brillantes ojos verde azulados, pero después de lo ocurrido con Ash, simplemente no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Su vestimenta, también cambió por el engaño del Maestro¿Para qué malgastar su tiempo en combinar colores, si un simple jean y canguro negro era suficiente ?.

Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, al sentir el tímido golpe sobre la madera...

-¿Sí ? - Preguntó secamente y la puerta se abrió despacio, dejando a entrar a Dasy a la habitación. En su rostro jugaba una sonrisa pequeña y temerosa, mientras en su mano derecha sostenía el tubo celeste del teléfono inalámbrico.

- Es para tí, Misty. - Le dijo, en un tono suave acorde a su actitud sumisa, poco característica.

- ¿Quién es ? -

- La Liga Pokémon. - Respondió al instante, dejando el teléfono en la cama de su hermana, cerca de ella para que atendiera y se marchó tan pronto como sus tacos altos le permitieran. Misty la observó, con una mezcla en su expresión de asombro y enojo, por haber interrumpido su "descanso", pero no mencionó palabra y solo tomó el artefacto.

- Hola... -

- Misty ¡ Tienes que escucharme!. - Reconoció la voz al instante, provocando que la ira volviera a tomar control de sí misma. Sus ojos, hasta el momento repletos de melancolía, se inundaron de fuego. Gruñó entre dientes, sabiendo que el feroz sonido podía oírse del otro lado de la línea.

- No quiero hablar contigo, Ketchum ¡ -

- Pero, déjame explicarte, por favor. -

- NO ¡ - Exclamó, apretando el botón tan fuerte que casi hunde el material. Otro gruñido escapó de su boca, golpeó el colchón furiosa y se levantó de su cama. Corrió por los pasillos del gimnasio hasta la recepción, donde Dasy se encontraba ordenando algunas carpetas.

- Dasy! - La mujer rubia volteó, sabiendo que algo así la esperaba.

- Lo siento, Misty, tuve que hacerlo. -

- Mentira! No tienes que meterte en esto, Dasy. No es asunto de ninguna de ustedes. Ash Ketchum es... es un... -

- Cálmate, sé lo que te está ocurriendo y... -

- No, no sabes! Nadie sabe... - Gritó, perdiendo control de su angustia que aportó un tono lastimado y algunas lágrimas a su respuesta. -Solo... no me vuelvas a pasar con él. -

Dasy asintió con la cabeza. Misty giró sobre sus talones y retomó su camino hacia su cuarto, con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo y a paso lento, arrastrando sus pies. La mayor de las hermanas sintió un sonido extraño a su lado y al mirar el escritorio, recordó que había dejado ese teléfono descolgado. Tragó un nudo nervioso que se había apoderado de su garganta y tomó el tubo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando que no haya escuchado...

-¿Ash ? -

- Sí, la escuché, Dasy. -

- Como que... Lo siento, no fue... -

- Ya lo sé. - Contestó el Maestro, con un evidente tono deprimido. - Si en algún momento... tienes oportunidad de hablar con ella... ¿Puedes decirle que La Amo ? - Dasy sonrió, pensando su respuesta cuidadosamente.

- Creo que eso deberás decírselo tú. -

- Pero si no quiere escucharme. -

- Lo hará. En algún momento tendrá que hacerlo, Señor Maestro Pokémon. -

CONTINUARA.

MISATO PSY

HOLA A TODOS ! Otra vez yo por acá, con una nueva historia... Espero les haya gustado. Seguramente voy a tardar en subir el segundo capítulo, ya que mis tiempos no son como los de antes :p Pero haré lo que pueda. Bye


	2. Entra al Juego

Indiscreciones II -Entra al Juego. -

MISATO PSY.

_Nota del Editor :_

_Estimado lector, nos complace saber que el último número de nuestra amada Pokémon Times se han vendido un total de 125.000 ejemplares solo en la Región Kanto. Es gracias a nuestros fieles seguidores que hemos conseguido esto, lo cual nos impulsa a seguir trabajando arduamente en publicar y hacerles llegar las noticias más recientes de nuestro Mundo Pokémon. _

_Algunas críticas se nos han manifestado, por algunos líderes de gimnasios de ciudades que sería mejor no nombrar, debido a que, se corre el rumor, que nosotros hemos inventado noticias y que pronto deberemos presentarnos ante la justicia de la región por Injurias, Daños y Perjuicios. Como estos periodistas saben que la Verdad no es ninguna injuria, seguiremos escribiendo y editando, hasta que pruebas fehacientes de nuestros errores se presenten ante nosotros, pero, sabiendo que tales pruebas no existen, continuaremos nuestra humilde labor de informarles._

_Sinceramente, El Editor._

>>>>>

-¿Cancelando otra vez, Ash ? - Preguntó el presidente de la Liga Pokémon tan alarmado como preocupado ; cancelar batallas no era una actitud muy común en los Maestros, siempre todos tienen ánimos y deseos de combatir con otros entrenadores, ansiosos de poder aprender más, Ash no era la excepción; durante sus primeros meses en los que defendió su título, salía corriendo al campo, con Pikachu trotando a su lado siempre sonriendo y saludando a su rival con respeto, pero con la ansiedad que lo caracterizaba.

El presidente se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su enorme asiento de cuero, acarició su largo bigote blanco con aire pensativo, pero aún preocupado. - Has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente¿Quieres tomarte unas vacaciones ? Eso sería mejor que cancelar todas tus batallas... -

- La verdad... sería ideal para mí. - Replicó el joven Maestro, con su mirada aguada clavada en el piso. Durante noches el descanso estaba demasiado lejos de él, intentaba durante horas desde que llegaba de la oficina poder comunicarse con Misty, pero siempre obtenía las mismas respuestas, luego se acostaba en el sillón y miraba la pantalla estática del televisor, sin preocuparse por poner un canal que funcionase. Cuando el sol se asomaba por el balcón de su departamento, ya era hora de tomar un baño rápido y partir hacia la oficina, sin comer, dormir o preocuparse por algo más. Su aspecto dejaba ver claramente este estado, pues siempre estaba desprolijo y había bajado notablemente de peso por las últimas tres semanas de rutina insalubre.

- De acuerdo. - Sonrió el presidente. - Te daré una semana. Aprovéchala para descansar y ordenar tus pensamientos, Ash... Creo que te han pasado cosas muy difíciles... -

- Sí, así es. -

- Pero, te daré un consejo. - Se acercó, inclinándose hacia adelante y moviéndose un poco con las ruedas de la silla. - No dejes que la prensa te gobierne, Ash. Ellos no son quienes viven tu vida, no saben nada sobre tí y nunca dejes que lo sepan -

- Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta... -

Se marchó, caminando lentamente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul. Sus ojos, tal cual como en la conversación con el presidente, se enfocaban solo en las baldosas del suelo blanco en la Liga Pokémon ; si bien no pensaba en nada, su expresión daba imagen que estaba sumido en profundas contemplaciones.

>>>>>>>

_- Misty, es el cuarto mensaje que dejo hoy... No debería sorprenderme, todos los días es igual... -_

El teléfono había sonado cinco veces antes que la voz de Ash se escuchara en el contestador, Misty no estaba demasiado alejada del aparato, solo algunos metros delante de este, recostada en el sillón de lado, abrazando un almohadón pequeño azul que decoraba el mueble, con los ojos vidriosos pero con una clara expresión de furia. Gruñó al reconocer la voz del Maestro otra vez en el teléfono, pero no se movió de su lugar para atenderlo...

_- De todas formas seguiré llamando hasta que me escuches, porque tengo muchas cosas para decirte. -_

- Ya me dijiste eso los setecientos mensajes anteriores. - Murmuró con ira, abrazando más fuerte el almohadón.

_- Sí, lo dije muchas veces ya. Pero no voy a darme por vencido aún, no hasta que dejes que te explique... -_

- No tengo ganas de escuchar estúpidas excusas... -

_- No son excusas, como seguramente debes pensar... -_

- Idiota ! -

_- Ya es tarde... Volveré a llamarte mañana... -_

Arrojó el almohadón hacia adelante, sobre la pequeña mesa ratona en medio de los sillones. Se levantó enfadada, golpeando el sillón antes de incorporarse y caminó con pasos agigantados y furiosos hacia la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso grande de agua fresca que sacó de la heladera y la bebió en un solo sorbo. Bajó el recipiente, con mayor calma, dentro de la pileta y echó un mechón de cabello desprolijo hacia atrás.

Había pasado un mes desde que vio la fotografía del Maestro en la tapa de la Nefasta Revista y su furia no había descendido en lo absoluto ; sin embargo, algunas veces dudaba de su propia actitud, después de todo, Ash la llamaba cuatro veces al día, cuando debía dejar mensajes y unas diez o más cuando sus hermanas lo atendían... Misty, algunas veces se preguntaba... _Si realmente estuviese engañándome... ¿Porque insistiría tanto , _Eso solo la llevaba a deprimirse aún más, mezclando angustia, incertidumbre, indignación y furia... emociones que juntas podían destrozar a una persona. Su único modo de canalizar aquello, cuando no había desafíos en el gimnasio, era pasar la tarde y parte de la noche, recostada en el sillón, abrazada al almohadón azul, bebiendo agua fría de día o té de noche y mirar interminables horas de películas románticas y dramáticas, en donde nadie acaba siendo feliz, a tal punto que sus lágrimas podían deberse tanto a lo ocurrido con Ash como por la misma trama de la película.

Volvió al living y tomó de una torre de CD's la próxima película para ver. Reconoció el título, la había puesto cada vez que _él_ anunciaba su último llamado del día. No era una trama que tuviera que ver realmente con ellos o su historia, pero Misty, por alguna razón ponía _Ghost _ a esa hora de la noche. Mientras las publicidades ocupaban tiempo antes de la película, se abrió camino nuevamente hacia la cocina... Había olvidado hervir agua para el té de la noche...

>>>>>>

_Llevaban solo tres meses de secreto noviazgo y, al parecer, las cosas estaban marchando tal cuál Ash quería ; no había molestos reporteros preguntándole por su vida, ni mirones en los ventanales del acuario pokémon ; estaban ellos solos sin nadie que les interrumpiera, él sentado en el largo sillón de tres cuerpos, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo. Misty recostaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ash, acostada de lado en el mueble azul mirando la televisión, mientras él acariciaba su cabello anaranjado, también viendo la serie._

_- Creo... que tus hermanas lo saben... - Murmuró él. Ella pareció tencionarse, pero no dijo nada. Ash se peinó su cabello hacia atrás con la mano libre, por la reacción silenciosa de Misty, suposo que ella se los había contado, lo que le hizo sentir defraudado. - Creí que nadie iba a saberlo. - Continuó, esta vez demostrando su enojo. Ella se levantó, sentándose junto a él. No lo miró, solo fijó la vista en el suelo, pero tampoco dijo palabra._

_El Maestro no sabía si enojarse aún más o preocuparse por su novia ; durante horas solo permaneció mirando la televisión, sin decirle nada ni moverse, parecía estar sumergida en algún pensamiento que obviamente no era muy agradable. Él había intentado sacar alguna conversación para distraerla o animarla, pero acaba hablando solo o recibiendo silenciosos gestos como respuesta. Inclinó la cabeza levemente, buscando la mirada de ella, sonriendo levemente en un intento de demostrar que realmente no importaba, solo trataba de conversar una vez más. Ella levantó al fin sus ojos, dejándole ver el manto acuoso que cubría sus pupilas..._

_- ¿Qué sucede ? - Le preguntó preocupado y estirando su brazo para tomarle el hombro, pero ella lo detuvo, retrocediendo un poco sobre el sillón._

_- Te avergüenzas de mi¿Verdad ? - _

_- ¿Qué ¿De dónde has sacado eso ? - Una lágrima solitaria escapó al fin. Misty la apartó con ira y volvió a desviar la mirada al suelo. - Yo lo entiendo... pero no tienes que...-_

_- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes ? Si no es cierto ! - Exclamó, preocupado. _

_No sabía cómo ella había llegado a esa conclusión, ni cuanto tiempo había estado pensándolo ; conociéndola sabía que debió estar muchas semanas meditando en lo mismo, desconfiando de su relación, dudando de los sentimientos de él... Al pasar los minutos, sin que ella dijera nada, ni lo explicara, el miedo comenzó a atacarlo, al pensar que lo único que ella trataba de hacer era romper la relación que recién estaba empezando, él no quería eso. Trató de pensar en algo que decir o hacer para que Misty no pensara más así, algo que le demostraba que de verdad la amaba... pero no se le ocurría nada y comenzaba a desesperarse..._

_- Si no fuera cierto... - Comenzó ella, sin mirarlo, perdida en un aparente trance, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo y sus manos rígidas cerradas sobre sus rodillas - ... No te preocuparía que otros lo supieran... Te avergüenzas, por eso... -_

_- No, Misty! Ya habíamos hablado esto esa vez¿Lo recuerdas ? -_

_- Pero no entiendo... - Continuó ella, agudizando la mirada... exponiendo sus pensamientos sin restringirlos y sin escuchar lo que él decía - ... ¿Porqué me harías pasar por todo este circo ¿Para que vienes todos los días... en secreto... cuidando que mis hermanas no se den cuenta... ¿Es divertido ¿Te estás burlando de mí ? -_

_- No ! No es eso... yo solo... - Pero ella no lo escuchaba. Frustrado y asustado, extendió sus manos abiertas, intentando llamar su atención para que lo viera a los ojos y comprendiera que no le mentía ni jugaba con ella, lo que sentía era real pero pensaba que no tenía que ser asunto de otros, que podía ser más sincero si lo sabía solo ella - Solo quiero que seamos felices... sin que nos molesten... -_

_- Entonces... ¿Lo que sientes por mí (si lo sientes) es molesto ? - Preguntó, esta vez levantando la mirada a él, buscando en sus ojos sinceridad._

_- No. En absoluto. Te Amo, Misty... - Ella sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Se abalanzó contra él con brazos abiertos y le abrazó la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Lentamente, Ash comenzó a calmarse, observándola recostada contra él ; volvió su mano a la cabeza de ella y continuó acariciándola, con la expresión repleta de afecto y alivio, que si Misty la hubiera visto no tendría mayores dudas sobre la relación.._

_De todas formas, nunca volvieron a hablar de ello. El secreto continuó intacto y Ash no se preocupó si sus hermanas lo supieran o no, mientras la prensa se mantuviera fuera de su vida. Sin embargo, Misty tenía momentos en los que continuaba actuando distante e inexpresiva, como si la duda siguiera plantada entre ellos en todo el tiempo. El Maestro, decidió esperar a que ella volviera a hablarle de ese tema, sin presionarla... sin pensar que aquella incertidumbre fue la que alimentó el fuego de la furia, cuando Misty vio la nefasta revista... _

- Tal vez... Misty necesitaba más que un simple "Te Amo" aveces... - Pensó en voz alta.

Estaba sumido en total oscuridad, allí sentado en el living solitario de su apartamento, con Pikachu durmiendo en el almohadón contiguo. Su recuerdo había surgido después de varias horas de melancolía y continuas memorias que solo agrandaban un vacío en medio de su pecho. Su cuerpo parecía pesado, allí reposando con las piernas extendidas y los brazos al costado de su cuerpo, mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo como vista el techo. La ventana abierta, dejaba correr una pequeña brisa nocturna que jugaba con la cortina blanca y las hojas de las plantas. Además de las ocasionales frases murmuradas del Maestro, el único sonido que se oía en el departamento, era el constante correr de las agujas del reloj con forma de Pidgey.

Sonrió, con una mueca casi maliciosa y se levantó de su lugar. Con pasos cansinos y arrastrando los pies, se acercó a la puerta. Tomó las llaves del departamento y las de su auto. Apretó ambos manojos con fuerza, mientras nueva energía se formaba en su interior, el sabor de un impulso se presentó en su boca y aún sonriendo con aquella mirada perdida, abrió la puerta y salió del departamento, con rumbo fijo en su mente.

Era una medida arriesgada y tal vez en vano, pero era la primer cosa que debió hacer al desatarse el escándalo... hablar con May Oak...

Condujo tan rápido como pudo, tan determinado como siempre. Sin miedo a nada, obviando que durante tres semanas no había descansado, que eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, y que había repasado el límite de velocidad por 30 km/h. Se sentía poseído por el volante, en la demente carrera hacia Pueblo Paleta, la mirada fija en el camino, con un brillo extraño, de locura provocada por cansancio y angustia y una sonrisa inmensa, de oreja a oreja, que bien combinaba con aquel brillo. Creía que más nada tenía por perder, era un intento, después de las constantes frustraciones con el teléfono.

>>>>>>>

Frenó, dejando el automóvil encendido y abrió al puerta bruscamente. Corrió hasta la casa del Pueblo y golpeó la madera con violencia ; no hubo respuesta... en solo 2 segundos de espera. Volvió a golpear, con mayor fuerza y esperó... 3 segundos más, sin respuesta. Gruñó, resoplando con furia y se abalanzó una vez más, golpeando, pateando y dispuesto a tirar la puerta abajo si era necesario ; luces se prendieron en el segundo piso de la casa y pasos apresurados bajaron las escaleras. Ash dejó su castigo hacia la puerta, sonriendo victorioso, esperando que le abrieran.

- ¿Ash ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora ? - Preguntó la chica, sin abrir la puerta, solo espiando por la mirilla. - ¿Y podrías ser más delicado para anunciarte ? -

- Tengo que hablar contigo. - Replicó en una monótona forma de hablar, sin permitir ninguna clase de objeciones.

- ¿Ahora ? -

- Si no sales, volveré a golpear la puerta, hasta tirarla si debo hacerlo. -

- No va a ser necesario... -

Abrió, dudando si era una buena idea. Se apartó a un lado, refugiándose en la madera blanca y esperando que el joven Maestro entrara en la casa. Él la miró desde donde estaba, aún sonriendo de la misma forma, pero sin intenciones de pasar...

- Aquí no. Tenemos que salir del pueblo. -

- ¿Porqué ? - Preguntó ella, con un leve tono de inocencia fingida.

- No soporto un periodista más. Ahora vamos ! - Replicó él simplemente y volteó hacia su automóvil.

- ¿Puedes esperar a que me cambie, al menos ? No quiero que la gente me vea en pijama. -

- Son las 3 :30 am, nadie estará despierto para mirarte. Ahora date prisa, que no tengo toda la madrugada. -

May sabía perfectamente que tenía problemas. El Ash que ella tan bien conocía nunca sería tan rudo con alguien, era mejor no provocar la ira del joven maestro, sobretodo cuando nunca se vio hasta que punto podía llegar su enojo, así que solo se limitó a seguirlo, encogiéndose de hombros y reteniendo un bostezo. Durante esas semanas no se había preocupado en pensar en como él podría estar tomando los rumores de la revista, ni tampoco le importaba demasiado en ese momento en el que parecía bastante obvia la respuesta. Sin embargo, lo miró torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras se acercaban al vehículo, preguntándose porque estaría tan furioso, después de todo no hay nada en que pudieran haberlo perjudicado con las noticias, realmente a su entender, le habían hecho un gran favor...

Subieron al automóvil y Ash retrocedió a toda prisa, ajustando el manubrio al frente con la misma velocidad. Tomó el camino que había usado para llegar hasta allí y condujo a toda prisa, ignorando que esta vez tenía compañía.

- ¿A dónde vamos ? -

- Ciudad Carmín -

- ¿Tan lejos ¿Porqué ? -

- Nadie espera que vayamos hasta allá. -

- ¿Cuál es el problema ? - Recibiendo una mirada rápida y fulminante, decidió no hacer más preguntas. Miró por la ventana del vehículo a las sombras negras que pasaban velózmente, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a sentir el cansancio y cerrando los ojos se durmió, apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana.

Ash la miró de reojo con cierto desagrado. Estaba cansado y no recordaba haber odiado tanto a una persona como en ese momento a May ; parte de él pensaba que no era enteramente su culpa, ella no sabía nada acerca de su relación con Misty, pero por otro lado, no tenía porque haber echo semejante escándalo ! Si él tenía novia o no, no era asunto de ella... ni mucho menos de la prensa. Suspiró, poniendo atención al camino y esforzándose por no quedarse dormido al volante...

_- Aunque May desmienta todo lo que dijo... ¿Dará resultado con Misty ? - _ Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza ; Era difícil saber que reacción podría tener la Líder de Gimnasio _- Con Misty se puede esperar cualquier cosa... y hasta varias a la vez... -_

Tiempo después llegaron al Puerto de Ciudad Carmín. Ash estacionó su automóvil, lo más cerca del muelle posible. Volvió a observar a la chica dormida a su lado y una nueva mueca de repulsión se formó en sus facciones, si un reportero lo hubiera visto en ese momento, comprendería que no hay ningún vínculo romántico entre ellos. Aspiró hondamente y alzó ambas manos por sobre su cabeza, para finalmente bajarlas fuertemente sobre el volante, presionando la bocina. May despertó sobresaltada por el ruido, miró alterada a su acompañante, recibiendo una maliciosa sonrisa de su parte...

- ¿Era necesario eso ? - Preguntó, reincorporándose en el asiento.

- Sí. - Respondió secamente el Maestro, y apoyando su brazo en el borde del volante, torció su cuerpo hasta estar de frente, lo mejor posible, a May - Ahora tenemos mucho de que hablar. -

- De acuerdo. ¿Sobre que ? -

- Unas cuantas mentiras que se están diciendo de nosotros. - Replicó, tan calmado como podía, pero aún así sintiendo la sangre hirviente alimentar su furia. - Mentiras que deben ser aclaradas. -

- Ah... Sí, comprendo... - Su respuesta era tan desinteresada como su actitud. Se peinó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se miró de reojo por el espejo retrovisor. - Lo siento, Ash. -

- No me interesan tus disculpas, quiero que digas la verdad. -

- Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no puedo. -

- ¿Porque ? -

- Porque no he tenido tantos clientes en mi tienda como en este último mes. - Le sonrió inocentemente por sobre su hombro, pero a Ash no le conmovió en lo más mínimo. Volvió a golpear el volante con ambas manos, provocando un corto y seco sonido de la bocinabajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, conteniendo su furia. May lo miró confundida por unos instantes, para luego sonreír ampliamente, como si nada hubiese pasado...

- Vamos, Ash ¿Qué es lo terrible de todo esto ? -

- Yo.no.estoy... saliendo contigo... - Murmuró como respuesta, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

- ¿Y ? - Él levantó la cabeza, aún enfadado y perdiendo la poca paciencia que le tenía en ese momento. May ignoró la expresión del muchacho y solo apoyó la cabeza en su mano, la cual reposaba contra la puerta del automóvil.

- ¿No te das cuenta ? La prensa me está arruinando ! -

- Son solo unos rumores... No tendrías que dejar que esto te afecte tanto, Ash. -

- Pero sí me está afectando ! -

- ¿Porqué ? Me dijiste que no tenías novia. -

- ¿Eso te da derecho a inventar historias ? -

- Derecho no, pero sí oportunidad. - Repentinamente, el joven Maestro no sentía la misma furia contra la chica, culpa nueva y fresca se hacía paso entre sus emociones, desviando todo el enojo en su propia contra. Suavizó su expresión enojada, bajando sus cejas rígidas en un deprimido gesto, al cual May no atendió.

- ¿Si te lo hubiera dicho... No habrías inventado todas esas cosas ? -

- No lo sé... - Respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. - El punto es que no tienes relación con nadie... y yo necesitaba un poco de prensa... - Se reincorporó en su asiento y se acercó al conductor sujestivamente, mirándolo con ojos entre cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa seductora - ¿Porqué no aprovechamos ambos esta oportunidad ? -

- De ninguna manera ! - Replicó él, sin siquiera mirar los avances de la chica.

- Pero, Ash... No tienes nada que perder... - Insistió, acariciando suavemente la pierna de Ash. Él respondió, quitándose la mano bruscamente y girando su cabeza con la misma expresión demente que cuando la "sacó" de su casa en Pueblo Paleta.

- Deja de hacer eso y desmiente todo lo que estuviste diciendo. -

- No. - Se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el asiento, dejando de lado sus tácticas seductoras que no la llevaban a ningún lado. - ¿Qué pasa contigo ¿Eres Gay ? -

- Bájate del auto ! - Demandó el Maestro, con un tono firme y autoritario.

- ¿Aquí ? Tienes que llevarme a Pueblo Paleta. -

- Bájate ahora ! -

- ¿Estás loco ? Estoy muy lejos de casa ! -

- No me importa. Bájate. - Viendo que ella estaba decidida a no bajarse, Ash abrió la puerta de su lado y rodeó el vehículo con un paso rápido y furioso. Abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante y tomando a May del brazo la tiró fuera del auto. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y volvió a su lado del coche. La chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y ponerse en pie, miró su pijama sucio de barro y levantó la mirada llena de ira al conductor del vehículo.

- Ash ! No puedes hacer esto ! -

- Sí puedo. - Arrancó y dio marcha atrás, retirándose del muelle. May comenzó a correr detrás del vehículo, gritando histéricamente, permitiendo algunas lágrimas impotentes caer por sus mejillas. Ash sonrió aliviado en su asiento, no estaba del todo feliz con los resultados, ni tampoco creía que May lo ayudaría a arreglar los rumores de la revista, pero le agradó verla sufrir de esa forma. Detuvo el automóvil, unos cien metros después del muelle, May aún lo perseguía gritando y llorando ; puso marcha atrás y retrocedió a toda velocidad. La chica sonrió, pensando que Ash no podía dejarla sola en ese lugar y tan lejos de su casa, pero al ver que seguía con aquella velocidad y se acercaba tan peligrosamente hacia ella, se paralizó en su lugar, viendo las luces rojas cada vez más cerca, sin intenciones de detenerse ; trató de gritarle, decirle que se detuviera... pedirle que no hiciera algo como eso, pero las palabras se trababan en su garganta reseca por el miedo ; un último reflejo le permitió tirarse a un lado del camino antes que el baúl del choche llegara a siquiera tocarla. Ash frenó a su lado, apoyando su codo en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo satisfecho y con el mismo brillo demente...

- Estuvo cerca¿Verdad ? -

- Eres un sádico. - Él volvió a acomodar la palanca de cambios, dispuesto a seguir su camino.

- Misty Waterflower. - Miró al frente, y aferró con fuerza el manubrio. - Ella era mi novia. -

No le importó conocer la expresión de May al oír aquello, no le interesaba saber su opinión, ni oír comentarios, solo quería que lo supiera y junto con aquel impulso, sintió la necesidad que todo el mundo lo supiera, que el secreto que tan celosamente habían guardo se expusiera como si fueran una más de las tantas parejas. Sonrió, cuando la idea cruzó su mente, la posible solución a todo su problema...

Amaba a Misty... y se iba a encargar que todos lo supieran, que el mundo se enterara...

Para ello debía Entrar al Juego del Pokémon Times...

- Y pueden estar seguros... No me voy a rendir hasta ganar... -

CONTINUARA...

MISATO PSY

HOLA A TODOS ! Aquí estoy una vez más. Gracias a todos por sus Reviews al primer capítulo de mi historia... no sé cuántos más faltarán, la idea original eran solo 3 caps, pero intuyo que serán más ˆ ˆ

Espero les haya gustado este... Aunque Ash quedó un poco loco con todo esto :p

BYE !

PSY


	3. Televisado

Indiscreciones III -Televisado-

-Misato Psy

_- Misty... Soy yo, Ash. Este es el primer y último mensaje del día... - _ Desde su posición, sentada en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo su café, Misty levnató una ceja desconfiada al escuchar la voz de su "ex-novio" en el contestador.

- ¿Crees que me preocupan tus amenazas, Ketchum? - Gruñó, atendiendo de igual forma a la voz en el teléfono, haciendo girar el líquido en su taza con un gesto de desinterés.

_- No es una amenaza. - _Continuó el Maestro. Ella resopló enfadada y dejó la taza sobre la mesa antes de cruzarse de brazos y apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla; detestaba que él la conociera tanto. _- Es simplemente un hecho... Porque a partir de hoy voy a continuar de otra manera. -_

El joven dejó de hablar por un segundo, provocando que, aunque tratara de resistirse, la líder de gimnasio comenzaba a sentir una mezcla de curiosidad y ansiedad que casi la obligan a tomar el teléfono y hablar con él, pero solo se limitó a juntar sus manos sobre la mesa, presionando sus dedos unos contra otros.

_- No me voy a rendir, quiero que lo sepas! Voy a seguir luchando e intentando hasta que, al menos me escuches. Pero juro que desde hoy en adelante sabrás tanto de mí que no quedará más duda ni en tí, ni en nadie más de cuánto te Amo. A partir de hoy, yo Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, me abro completamente al mundo, tan solo para cumplir mi nueva meta ! -_

Otra nueva pausa le daba opción de luchar consigo misma; lo que decía Ash con tanta pasión y determinación ¿Era bueno? parte de ella opinaba que sí, era una clara declaración de Amor y una obvia promesa que aseguraba "No más secreto" pero... el tono que usaba al hablar, tan parecido al que solía utilizar en sus batallas, no le hacían sentir que de verdad la amara, ni parecían desmentir la relación con May Oak... eran solo palabras que no le confirmaban ni aclaraban nada en su aturdida mente.

_- Veo que no contestarás el teléfono. No importa, supongo que ya me he acostumbrado. Con esto que te estoy anticipando... no pretendo que vuelvas conmigo... sí me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero sé lo difícil que es convencerte cuando cometí tantos errores. Solo quiero que no quede ni una sola duda de lo que siento. Te voy a esperar, todo lo que sea necesario y te llamaré cada día... pero no me torturaré con el contestador a cada hora, como hice este último mes... -_

Misty se levantó de la mesa y caminó lentamente hacia la mesa del teléfono, mordiéndose el labio inferior, inmersa en las palabras de Ash, olvidando a May por un instante en que la imagen del Maestro Pokémon se presentó en su mente, de pie junto al teléfono, mirando el suelo con ojos irritados y cansados, jugando con el cable del auricular, deseando que después de todo un mes ella atendiera la llamada...

_- Bien... supongo que es el adiós por hoy, Misty. Voy a llamarte mañana. - _La chica se detuvo, con la mano temblorosa sobre el tubo del aparato, sus rodillas vibraban de ansiedad y la temperatura le pareció descender rápidamente, sus labios tiritaban y los ojos se le humedecían levemente, pero paralizada por su propio orgullo, no pudo atenderlo _- Te Amo, Misty... y... de verdad te extraño!... Hasta mañana... -_

Permaneció de pie en aquel lugar por largos minutos, arrepintiéndose de no haber atendido el teléfono, pensando solo en las últimas palabras del Maestro, que aunque las había dicho cientos de veces en sus mensajes, siempre llevaban ese tono honesto que avivaban la duda en Misty. Se preguntaba cual era el nuevo plan de Ash para que ella lo escuchara, hasta que punto podría llegar el joven por un juego,

-_ O tal vez... - _Se permitió pensar -_ Tal vez... lo está haciendo por mí... – _Sonrió, permitiéndose por un instante el sueño de creer que lo que Ash decía era cierto, su expresión seria y cansada que llevaba un mes arraigada en sus facciones, se suavizó mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación, por creer en el Maestro aunque sea un momento. Movió la cabeza con violencia, desechando cualquier pensamiento de esperanza, perdón o ensoñación para el Maestro y caminó de vuelta a la cocina para terminar su desayuno, renegando entre dientes y gesticulando agresivamente en el aire...

>>>>>

- Muy bien, Pikachu... Ha llegado el momento... Show Time... - Murmuró Ash a su compañero, mientas ambos admiraban la puerta inmensa de vidrio espejado de su próximo reto. Cerró los puños, buscando confianza en cada célula de su cuerpo y comenzó su marcha seguro en dirección directa a las puertas corredizas.

- Buenos Días. - Lo saludó cordialmente una chica sentada tras un mostrador.

- Vengo al programa... -

- Sí, no necesita decirlo. - Le interrumpió ella, sonriendo con un leve sonrojo. - Estudio 5, señor Ketchum. -

- Graicas. - Contestó él, viendo un letrero que lo conducía a los diferentes pasillos del los estudios.

- Disculpe. - Lo detuvo la chica, mirando apenada el mostrador. - Siento molestarlo con esto, señor... pero... ¿Es cierto ? - Ash le sonrió cálidamente y negó con la cabeza.

- No. Para nada. -

Continuó camino, entonces, siguiendo las indicaciones de los distintos carteles, hasta que del Estudio 5 solo le restaba una puerta. Aspiró hondamente y exhaló de un solo soplido antes de empujar la barrera y pasar.

Las cosas dentro del estudio se movía demasiado rápido, gente corría de un lado a otro con cables, carpetas, micrófonos y partes de escenografía, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y las cámaras, apagadas, las movían de un extremo al otro. El Maestro se sintió perdido en medio de semejante escándalo de organización y sin saberlo asistentes, productores, sonidistas, maquilladores y peinadores se encargaron de arreglarlo para las cámaras; él mientras tanto, atónito por el movimiento, solo pudo reaccionar cuando el conductor del programa extendió su mano hacia él y comenzó a explicarle el modo en que la entrevista se llevaría a cabo, algo en Ash le recomendó que despertara de su trance y lo escuchara, de lo contrario, acabaría hablando de lo que no debía y problemas mayores se vendrían sobre él a manos de la pelirroja que tan desesperadamente quería recuperar...

>>>>>>>>

- No puedo creerlo. Es Ash! - Exclamó Violet deteniéndose un el canal al ver el rostro del joven en pantalla.

Las hermanas acababan de llegar de la Liga Pokémon, donde tuvieron que encargarse de los trámites que anteriormente eran trabajo de la menor de la familia, ninguna estaba segura de lo que debían hacer, por lo cual tuvieron que ir juntas a tratar de resolverlo; Al llegar, agotadas por la cantidad de papeleo, se encontraron con una muy furiosa Misty, que a penas las saludó a las tres se dirigió directamente al área de los Pokémon...

- Es cierto... como que... se ve apuesto por TV. - comentó Lily, acercándose a su hermana.

- ¿Dónde está Misty? -

- Alimentando a los Pokémon. - Respondió la chica de cabello azul a su hermana mayor, mientras las tres se acomodaban en el sillón dispuestas a escuchar a Ash.

- Deberíamos traerla aquí para que escuche. - Propuso la hermana del medio, sin mover sus ojos de la imagen.

- No creo que quiera verlo. Aún está molesta. – Contestó Dasy con un leve tono de lástima por el Maestro...

_- Bienvenidos a todos al programa más escandaloso, pero sincero de la televisión de Kanto... Indiscreciones! Y aquí, amado por nosotros, detestado para todos los mentirosos del espectáculo... -_

- ¿Creen que va a... ? -

- Sí, así parece... -

- Hay que obligar a Misty a verlo, como sus hermanas tenemos que intervenir. - Declaró Daisy, poniéndose de pie y mirando a sus hermanas con determinación y autoridad.

- Es que... - Se quejó Violet, refugiándose contra el apoyabrazos del sillón. - Cuando Misty se enoja es... escalofriante. -

- Lo sé, pero así como está también lo es... -

>>>>>>>

- ¿Entonces todo lo que dijo May es mentira? - Preguntó el conductor al entrevistado, acomodando una carpeta sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

- Totalmente. - Aseguró él asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Pero... ¿Cómo puede explicar la foto? - Una pantalla gigante junto a Ash mostró la nefasta imagen que tantos problemas le causó. El joven la miró con furia y se aclaró la voz, calmando sus nervios.

- Simple... Estábamos por entrar al departamento y ella tropezó hacia adelante y yo la sujeté antes que se lastimara, sonreímos de su propia torpeza... - Explicó, casi sin emoción alguna tras sus palabras.

- ¿Su departamento? ... - Preguntó el conductor, sonriente, como si lo hubiera atrapado en una calle sin salida.

- Claro. May estaba teniendo problemas con asaltantes en su negocio y su familia no estaba en Pueblo Paleta... Yo siempre la quise como una hermana, como alguien de mi propia familia, por eso le propuse venir conmigo hasta que Gary o el profesor llegaran... -

- Y ella inventó todo esto... ¿Porqué? -

- Por publicidad. Pensó que estando conmigo sería más famosa. - Explicó el Maestro sin dudarlo y mirando a una de las cámaras que lo tomaban de frente, exponiendo a la audiencia una expresión sombría y resentida que daba credibilidad a su relato.

- Es increíble... - Comentó el conductor... - Algunas personas solo pueden vivir de los logros de otros... -

- Así es! - Exclamó Ash, al ver que el periodista lo comprendía. - Yo solo quise ayudarla... quería darle seguridad después de todos esos problemas que tuvo... arriesgué mis propias cosas por ella y me paga arruinándome todo! -

- ¿Qué fue lo que arriesgaste? -

- Mi Novia! -

Una pequeña pausa se hizo en el ambiente. El conductor estaba satisfecho con el rumbo de la entrevista, acababa de ganar una primicia que ya podía leerse en la pantalla con unas enormes letras blancas con fondo rojo... _ASH : "ARRIESGUE A MI NOVIA POR MAY" _ No era exactamente lo que Ash había dicho, pero todos confiaban que el significado fuera el mismo...

- Imagino como tomó la noticia! -

- Es terrible... Me odia... Hace un mes que no me habla... - Contestó, cambiando su estado de enojo eufórico a la depresión que el recuerdo de Misty con la revista en sus manos le traía.

- Pero... nadie sabía que tuvieras novia, Ash... ¿Porqué? -

- No quería que tuviéramos problemas por la fama... La quería demasiado para arriesgarme. -

- Pero... acabaste arriesgando igual. -

- Sí... parece una enfermedad que tengo... Siempre poniendo en riesgo lo importante... -

- ¿Extrañas a tu novia? -

- Nadie podría imaginar cuánto!

>>>>>>>

- ¿Me llamaron para que vea esto? - Preguntó, apuntando el televisor con desagrado.

- Sí, tienes que escucharlo, Misty... Solo una vez... -

- No Mírenlo desparramando nuestra vida como si fuera mercadería.

- Pero tú lo obligaste a hacerlo! - Exclamó Dasy enfadada. Misty giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, indignada. Sus hermanas la observaban con una extraña mezcla de reproche y súplica, mientras se hacían a un lado en el sillón para darle espacio. La chica resopló molesta, pero de igual forma se sentó junto a sus hermanas...

- Míralo... parece un Growlithe perdido... - Comentó Lily, apelando a la imagen triste, pero algo tierna que daba el Maestro en pantalla.

- Mist... ¿No crees lo que dice ? -

- No. Para nada. - Contestó secamente, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de la televisión. Sus hermanas suspiraron resignadas y volvieron su atención a la pantalla, Misty por su parte, observó de reojo la imagen de Ash, al verlo con su cabeza gacha y jugando con sus dedos nervioso, reconoció que estaba enojado, pero también angustiado y preocupado...

- _Ash no quiere estar allí... No le gustan esos programas... - _Pensó sintiendo lástima por él, dejando que el resentimiento que ella misma sentía, cediera lentamente... aunque sea un momento para poder atender lo que él contaba...

>>>>>>>

- Y ella... ¿Estará extrañándote ahora ? - Ash levantó la cabeza. Sorprendido, su rostro palideció y por un instante podría jurar que el estudio se movía en círculos a su alrededor las luces eran más fuertes y brillantes, detrás de cámara las personas iban y venían por un pasillo, sus rostros se fundían en uno solo, hasta que solo le parecían puntos difusos, otras tantas junto a los camarógrafos lo alentaban para que contestara, con gestos exagerados. Cerró los ojos un instante, pensando en que contestarle, pero por más que pensara, no tenía respuesta a eso; el aire le faltó durante todo ese segundo en que la pregunta hacía eco en su mente... Misty¿Lo extrañaba ? Miró al conductor con una expresión de terror, que asustó al propio periodista...

- No lo sé... - Susurró al fin y volvió su mirada al suelo.

- Señor Ketchum¿Está usted bien ? - Preguntó el periodista, tratando de parecer preocupado, pero en realidad feliz de rumbo que tomó su entrevista.

- Nunca... este mes... no me lo pregunté... Solo sabía que yo la extrañaba... pero ella... - Se detuvo. No podía decirle eso a la prensa, sería un festín para ellos... la pregunta se formuló sola en su mente... _- Ella¿Alguna vez me amo ?... -_

_>>>>>>>>> _

Las hermanas permanecieron estáticas en el sillón, mirando sorprendidas a la menor de ellas, quien parecía tan atónita como las otras. Sus brazos, antes cruzados, se desplomaron pesados sobre el sillón y su mirada, fija en la pantalla, se perdió en un punto único, respiraba hondamente y pausado, sin mover ni un músculo...

-¿Misty ? - Preguntó Dasy preocupada, llamando la atención de su hermana. -¿Estás bien ? - No respondió, continuó en su misma posición, observando al entrevistado, quien había dejado de hablar al bajar la cabeza.

-¿Misty ? Como que... ¿Estas ahí ? - Esta vez Violet le movió el hombro levemente, despertando a la chica de su trance. Misty las observó con el rostro desencajado, sin expresión alguna y lentamente se levantó de su lugar.

- ¿No vas a terminar de verlo ? - La chica no respondió. Caminó lentamente fuera del living hacia el sector de la piscina, sin escuchar ninguna pregunta de sus hermanas, ni los comentarios del periodista en la televisión. Su mente se había nublado por completo, necesitaba relajarse, calmarse y pensar claramente...

- Creo que es mejor que la dejemos sola. - Propuso la mayor de las hermanas, siguiendo el camino de la menor con su mirada.

>>>>>>>>>

_- ¿Si yo lo extraño ¿Cómo pueden preguntarle a él como siento yo ? y lo que es peor... ¿Cómo es que él no lo sabe ¿Es que no me conoce ¿Qué fueron todos estos meses, años juntos ? No me conoce... no sabe ni como soy... Tendría que ser obvio para él... ¿No estuvo jugando todo este tiempo porque lo sabe ? -_

Golpeó el agua indignada y frustrada, sintiendo el ardiente golpe en su propia piel. El agua, generalmente, le ayudaba a calmarse cuando su mente estaba demasiado nublada para concentrarse, pero en esta ocasión, la tranquilidad parecía imposible. Agitó los brazos debajo del agua, cerró los ojos furiosa y dejó que su energía fluyera con esos movimientos violentos y sin sentido. Lentamente, sus fuerzas disminuyeron, sin que quedaran ganas de seguir moviéndose; se permitió ese respiro para recostarse de espaldas una vez que el movimiento del agua se hubo calmado y, aún con ojos cerrados, dejó que la corriente ficticia de la piscina la guiara.

La sensación del suave líquido alrededor de su cuello, llevándose delicadamente su intenso dolor, le trajo una pequeña sonrisa al su serio rostro; movió lentamente las manos provocando una nueva corriente que ayudó a la relajación que tanto necesitaba...

Paulatinamente, la furia devastadora se fue disolviendo en la tranquilidad de la piscina, los minutos pasaban lentamente a la vez que los confusos pensamientos de la joven líder dieron lugar a un recuerdo reciente, uno de los tantos que ella quería olvidar, pero que el momento pacífico y placentero la remontaba insistentemente...

_-¿Sucede algo ? - Preguntó él preocupado al ver a la chica enderezar su espalda y cuello con un ruido seco que llamó su atención._

_- No. Solo tengo una contractura... nada por que preocuparse. - Ash sonrió con calidez y se acercó a su novia aún más._

_- Pues yo creo que sí es para preocuparse. - Respondió, posando sus manos en los hombros de Misty. Ella no le contestó ni se molestó en mirarlo, movió sus hombros hacia atrás, desechando las manos de él._

_- Estoy bien, Ash. Va a pasar solo... Los masajes no sirven. -_

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso ? Déjame intentar. - _

_Sin darle oportunidad de réplica, volvió sus manos a los hombros de ella. Misty no protestó esta vez, otorgándole su oportunidad con los masajes, cerró sus ojos cuando los dedos del joven presionaron sus tensos hombros, admitiendo que tal vez un masaje le vendría bien en aquel momento..._

_- Así no se puede, Misty... - Interrumpió Ash, quitando sus manos con un gesto frustrado._

_- ¿Que no se puede ? - _

_- Mejor siéntate en el suelo. - Recomendó, señalando el piso con énfasis. Misty lo observó, levantando una ceja y con expresión seria._

_- Ash... estoy demasiado cansada. Mejor déjalo ya. - Respondió simplemente, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón, dispuesta a continuar mirando la televisión... pero sentía la mirada de Ash, una expresión que usaba siempre que necesitaba o quería algo; los ojos acuosos y las cejas bajas, simulando rechazo o decepción y un pequeño gesto con su boca que le hacía ver como un niño caprichoso. Ella trataba de ignorarlo aunque sabía que nunca podía resistirse a esos enormes y expresivos ojos marrones. Sonrió, consiente de su propia debilidad, reprochándose por dentro no haber aprendido a mantener su compostura ante "la mirada" de Ash y se deslizó del almohadón hacia el suelo._

_- Sabía que lo harías ! - Festejó el Maestro, aplaudiendo felizmente antes de saltar detrás de Misty sobre el sillón._

_- Pero vuelvo a decirte, Ash... esto no va a servirme. -_

_- No seas pre-juiciosa, Misty... ya verás que pueden hacer estas manos. Solo necesito que avances un poco hacia delante. - Bufando molesta, la chica se corrió un poco hacia adelante. _

_Aunque quería simular estar molesta por todas las peticiones del chico, realmente estaba feliz ; cuando no había nadie alrededor de ellos, Ash sufría un cambio notable, procuraba estar siempre cerca de ella y la observaba con una mirada cálida y soñadora que le hacían sentir una mujer afortunada, a veces hasta lograba olvidar el secreto y se dejaba llevar junto a él por la pasión y el romance, pero claro... no siempre era así, tenía demasiadas dudas para permitirse aquello cada vez que estuviesen solos y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, sin darse cuenta nuevas barreras se armaban entre ellos, paredes macizas de solo desconfianza y miedo... _

_Mientras Ash se arrodillaba tras ella y volvía sus manos a los hombros de la chica, susurrando frases afectuosas y las que él creía, relajantes, Misty luchaba por no pensar en sus temores, en no creer que estaba siendo engañada, que el masaje no era parte del juego del Maestro, quería sentir que él la amaba de verdad..._

_Los movimientos redondeados sobre sus hombros descendieron por su espalda, hasta los omóplatos, con una presión más intensa pero aún suave y gentil a través de la tela de su remera, él seguía hablando, pero Misty no le escuchaba, solo podía concentrarse en el contacto de sus manos detrás del material y en la sensación que aquello le causaba. El trayecto del masaje volvió a descender por su espalda, aplicando más presión en su camino, relajando los músculos a su paso, redondeando aquellos que oponían más resistencia, hasta que las manos de Ash encontraron el final de la remera de Misty y pasando por debajo de esta, comenzaron su ascenso por la piel. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por el contacto, el masaje había cesado dándole paso a una suave caricia por su espalda, trató de decirle algo, pero las palabras se alborotaban en su mente perdiendo todo sentido, una de las manos volvió a recorrer su espalda y escapar de su remera, para alcanzar su cabello anaranjado y moverlo delicadamente hacia delante, dejando el lado derecho de su cuello libre y al descubierto, Ash acercó su cara hacia el cuello de ella y sonrió delicadamente antes de besarlo suavemente..._

_- ¿Ash?... Esto no es un masaje... - Comentó ella, insegura de la oportunidad de sus palabras, perdida en el momento e intensidad de caricias._

_- Es especial... solo para tí... - Le murmuró al oído, con respiración entre cortada y tono gentil._

_- Eso sonó... cursi... ¿Sabes ? -_

_-Sí, lo sé. - Rodeando su cintura, aún por debajo de la remera, la obligó a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con el pecho del Maestro. Misty giró en su lugar, para mirarlo a los ojos. -Te Amo, Misty... - Le dijo suavemente, con la mirada repleta de sinceridad y se acercó para besarla antes que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en la respuesta..._

Se sumergió en la profundidad de la piscina, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de obligarse a no pensar en aquel momento... o cualquiera de los tantos en que, solos en algún lugar, Ash se quitaba su máscara de amigo y daba rienda suelta a actitudes que ella nunca imaginó que alguien como él pudiera tener. La líder de gimnasio deseaba aferrarse a sus dudas, a la imagen y palabras de la revista, como lo había hecho durante todo ese mes, pero con las declaraciones de Ash, trayendo "esos" recuerdos a su mente, la situación se le hacía difícil de sostener.

- _Ketchum... ¿Porqué tienes que hacerme esto ¿Porqué juegas conmigo ?... - _ Se preguntó, nadando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacia uno de los extremos de la piscina. Dejando que el agua "lavara" la sensación que había emulado su piel por el recuerdo anterior. -_¿Y porqué quiero seguirlo ¿Estoy tan dispuesta a seguir perdiendo ?... -_

>>>>>>> 

Al fin una pausa , Ash no tenía idea que los bloques de la Tlevisión podrían parecer tan extensos y agobiantes desde ese lado de la cámara, pero tal cual como él lo había imaginado, los periodistas pueden ser molestos, indiscretos y sádicos a la hora de preguntar; los odiaba, aunque en ese momento eran la única arma que servía contra May. Suspirando se dejó caer hacia atrás en su asiento y se sustuvo su adolorida cabeza; su felicidad se desvaneció fácilmente con aquellos 30 minutos de programa, divulgar sus secretos a miles, tal vez millones de espectadores era estresante... él solo esperaba que entre ese número de gente mirando, Misty sea parte de ellos...

- Ash! Te felicito estuviste excelente! - Exclamó el conductor del programa sonriente. Ash lo observó con una expresión desinteresada, reflejo perfecto de lo que pensaba de sus palabras. El periodista en cuestión era un tipo insoportablemente pedante y falso, podía verse su falta de preocupación por el resto de las personas en aquella mirada soberbia y sonrisa arrogante que le eran difíciles de ocultar, llevaba escondido en el bolsillo delantero de su saco gris claro un peine pequeño, con el que arreglaba su blanca cabellera cada media hora, incluso cuando no tenía ni un pelo fuera de lugar. Se miraba a los espejos cuando pasaba cerca de uno, haciendo algún gesto a su propio reflejo y luego continuaba su camino, a paso seguro y veloz con la espalda erguida y la mirada clavada en el frente... podía asegurarse que se creía toda una estrella de televisión, incluso cuando todas las verdaderas estrellas lo detestaban...

- Gracias... -

- Pero necesito algo... necesitamos algo, mejor dicho. - Ash se reincorporó en el asiento, dispuesto a escucharlo cuidadosamente, antes de aceptar cualquier cosa que podría meterlo en problemas, lo que menos quería ese hombre era ayudarlo y debía ser cuidadoso.

- ¿Qué? -

- El nombre. -

- ¿Qué nombre? -

- El de tu verdadera novia, por supuesto¿Hay otra manera de acabar con las mentiras de Oak que no sea con la verdad? - El hombre le sonrió de lado, tratando de ganar la aprobación del Maestro con su inflada seguridad.

- De ninguna manera! No. - Exclamó Ash, tercamente, cruzando sus brazos y echándose otra vez en su asiento.

- Pero, Ash... Lo necesitas, es para ganar credibilidad. -

- No, tú eres quien lo necesita. No dejaré que la estén molestando! - El hombre pareció decepcionado por la respuesta y, según Ash, demasiado resignado.

- Recuerda, tienes tres minutos más para salir al aire. - El periodista se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El joven Maestro suspiró antes de levantarse del lugar... y comenzó a caminar en círculos en el camerín. Sabía que Misty lo mataría si él admitía de quien se trataba... pero también era cierto que May no podría seguir con su cuento una vez que la verdad se descubra...

_-Creo que será mejor tratar de convencerla sin decir su nombre... Una parvada de periodistas por solo una hora serán suficientes para desatar su furia... – _Sonrió con un gesto triste y melancólico, antes de mirarse en el gran espejo. _–Odio este lugar... espero que al menos... Me escuche... –_

CONTINUARA...

HOLA A TODOS! Espero les haya gustado este cap. Muchas Gracias a todos por sus Reviews a los otros capítulos y lamento tanto haberme tardado todo este tiempo en actualizar... es que mis horas libres son muuuuy escasas! --

Espero poder escribir pronto el siguiente capítulo. nn

Hasta otro.

-PSY


	4. La Verdad

_**Indiscreciones IV**_

"La Verdad"

Misato Psy

_Ya salió Revista Poke-Teens ! Con las últimas noticias y chismes que más te gustan. Este mes no te pierdas la exclusiva entrevista con el Maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum :_

"_Estoy solo. Ya no sé que hacer para recuperar a mi novia" confiesa en una íntima conversación, a días de desatado el escándalo !_

_Además, como siempre, los mejores test... "Si fueras un Pokémon Planta, Cómo besarías ?", El super-concurso "Viaje con todo pago a Isla Trovita por medio día"._

_Y de regalo el colgante con la gorra del maestro._

_Revista Poke-teens, ya está a la venta ! Imposible perdérsela..._

* * *

Después de dos días de puras entrevistas y declaraciones, Ash volvió a su oficina, sin intención de hablar con nadie sobre ningún tema, solo estaba dispuesto a trabajar, despejando su mente tanto como le fuera posible, olvidándose de todo lo que vivió durante los últimos seis meses.

Tomó la precaución (por auto-conservación) de no ver ningún programa de televisión, ni escuchar la radio e incluso evitó ver revistas o diarios en su camino al trabajo, sintió la insistente mirada de todo aquel lo que viera pasar, escuchó algunos murmullos y notó ciertos gestos de algunas personas, obviamente todos ellos comentando sus reiterativas apariciones en los medios.

Estaba furioso. Odiaba todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Aborrecía a todos los periodistas por igual y, por sobre todas las cosas, detestaba a May Oak por el calvario que le hacía vivir. Sin embargo, su enojo no se dirigía solo a la hermana de su ex-rival, también culpaba a su "antigua" novia de su tormento ; si ella le creyera su historia, él vería justificado su sacrificio, pero Misty no le hablaba y Ash se cansó de llamarla, esperando que el tiempo supliera la respuesta al suponer que si no le cree, es porque no lo quiere...

* * *

El teléfono no sonaba. Luego de dos días de la primer entrevista con ese odioso reportero el aparato no volvió a producir sonidos. Inconscientemente ella revisaba los cables, levantaba el tubo, hasta se auto-llamó con su celular para comprobar que funcionaba.. era solo que la persona que esperaba no la llamaba. Trataba de continuar con sus días con el orgullo que la había obligado a tratarlo de aquella forma, intentaba convencerse que las cosas sucedieron de aquella manera por una justa razón, pero no se convencía, internamente se reprochaba no haberle creído desde el principio...

¿Porqué tardó tanto en comprender que era todo un engaño ¿Porqué creyó más en May que en Ash ? Bastó el aluvión de reportajes para que le creyera, él tuvo que rendirse a la prensa y exponer toda su vida privada, soportar preguntas tontas, incómodas, redudantes, indecorosas, vergonzosas y personales contestando todas y cada una de ellas... con la excepción de una de ellas... la más codiciada...

"_¿Quién es su verdadera novia, Sr. Ketchum" _ A lo que él respondía inmediatamente.

"_Ella sabe... "_

Cuidaba su identidad. La protegía de los voraces buítres que se relamían pensando que en algún momento el nombre se le escaparía y ellos tendrían otra víctima para devorar. Pero, luego de tantas entrevistas, tantas preguntas capciosas, él no lo dijo encargándose de dejar claro que adoraba a su _verdadera_ Novia...

Sin embargo no la llamaba...

Le dolía aceptarlo ; saber que finalmente su relación se había acabado solo por el chisme dañino de una revista maliciosa y de una mujer que solamente se había aprovechado de la inocente bondad de Ash. aunque lo que más la hería era saber que su desconfianza constante había sido el factor principal :

Aún cuando recién empezaron a salir ella no le creía.

Aún cuando él le confesaba con profunda sinceridad lo que sentía, ella era incapaz de responderle.

No había confiado en él y Ash se esforzaba constantemente en hacerla feliz

Todo aquello hizo luz en su mente cuando las entrevistas la bombardearon con tal potencia que derrumbaron cualquier prejuicio que ella tuviera... Ash odiaba a los reporteros, desde el inicio de su carrera lo había dicho... pero se enfrentaba a ellos, les entregaba toda su vida solo por ella...

Admitirlo para sí misma no era suficiente. Sabía que debía llamarlo, decirle que le creía y que lamentaba forzarlo a exponerse de esa forma, pero le era imposible hacerlo, tenía demasiado orgullo , por lo que se encerraba en el gimnasio, abrazándose a un almohadón, pegada a la mesa del teléfono, esperando y arrepintiéndose al mismo tiempo...

Llevaba bastantes horas recostada en el sillón de la sala, abrazándose al almohadón que ya tenía la forma de sus brazos grabada en su tela. Dudó varias veces, con su mano temblorosa y ansiosa sobre el tubo del teléfono, casi tenía la decisión tomada... su estómago se volvió de piedra, pero lo ignoró... el ambiente le pareció enfriarse... también lo ignoró... la voz se le atoraba en la garganta... pero esperaba poder expulsar alguna palabra... Se mordió el labio inferior y un extraño sonido escapó de sus labios apretados... Rozó la superficie suave del aparato mientras que con la otra mano acarició los números, animándose a hacer la llamada y acabar con todo aquello... volver todo a la nomalidad...

Se detuvo. Escuchó un sonido fuera del gimnasio, un murmullo que atravesaba los ventanales y llegaba a sus oídos con suavidad. Sabía que sus hermanas se habían ido temprano a la Liga y que tardarían horas en llegar, no tenía vecinos tan cercanos como para escuchar sus voces... ni esperaba visitas... Tenía el ambiente en penumbras, con las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas, lo que le daba a su penumbra un agregado lúgubre que sumado a las voces extrañas la asustaba, pese a ello se levantó de su lugar con lentitud y encaminó hacia el ventanal caminando pausadamente tratando de agudizar su oído para escuchar lo que los murmullos decían. Asomó levemente su cabeza a través de la cortina y espió a quienes invadían el exterior de su casa. Sus ojos se prendieron con llamas de furia al tiempo que su pecho se hinchaba de gritos e insultos para los "invasores".

Periodistas, con cámaras, micrófonos, grabadores y cuadernos de notas, listos para inmortalizar en sus artículos los movimientos dentro del edificio. Suprimió sus impulsos violentos, apartándose de la ventana cautelosamente, sin llamar la atención voraz de los intrusos, caminando hacia el sector de la piscina, con la decisión escrita en todo su rotro...

_- Yo no soy como Ash... - _ Pensaba, apretando sus puños, acelerando su marca -_Se arrepentirán de haber querido indagar aquí... - _ Entró al sector de las batallas, sintiendo como su amontonaba gente frente a los ventanales abiertos, los ignoró y continuó su camino. Sus pokémon descansaban en el agua, ajenos al movimiento dentro y fuera de su hábitat. Misty les sonrió, amigablemente, con afecto sincero. Se quitó su remera y deslizó el pantalón para quedarse en bikini. Escuchó algunos sonidos provenientes de las cámaras, volvió a ignorarlos y se zambulló de cabeza.

Afuera los espías ovacionaron, olvidando su supuesta posición encubierta y muchos de los reporteros comenzaron sus relatos fantasiosos frente a las cámaras, todos ellos tan absortos en sus trabajos que no advirtieron al gigantesco Pokémon que emergía de la piscina, mirando hacia el ventanal. Los fotógrafos fueron los primeros en darse cuenta, advirtiendo con el ojo detallista de sus cámaras la intención de la líder de gimnasio, quien se acomodó en la cabeza de la inmensa criatura ; los camarógrafos palidecieron sabiendo que con los cables y máquinas pesadas no podrían escapar tan fácilmente como sus compañeros del medio gráfico ; por su parte, los relatores no dejaban de describir lo que veían, incrédulos, suponiendo que ella no sería de cumplir con su amenaza.

Pero Misty sí era capaz.

Y lo hizo.

Ordenó el ataque, permitiéndose una sonrisa triunfadora y soberbia. Disfrutando del potente torrente de agua que Gyarados expulsó de su boca, arruinando el material que habían recolectado, riendo al verlos empapados, corriendo por el frente del gimnasio, buscando sus camionetas que habían mantenido ocultas. Lo que Misty no pensó e ese instante de victoria fue que su acción solo la derivaría a otro nefasto titular en el periódico de mañana...

"LIDER DE GIMNASIO ENLOQUECE POR CELOS"

* * *

Cuando regresó a su departamento ya era tarde, hacía ya varías horas desde que anocheció, pero él no había querido volver, prefería hundirse entre los papeles y el trabajo antes que estar en su departamento, sabiendo que no podía encender el televisor u oír la radio, ni leer el periódico... sería muy aburrido permanecer allí en silencio, por lo que estiró todo lo que pudo sus horas de trabajo y puso la llave en la cerradura de su hogar ya pasadas las doce de la noche. Comería algo rápido, alimentaría a sus pokémon y se iría a dormir para comenzar el día siguiente una rutina igual que la de ese día.

Se quitó el saco, cuando su pequeño amigo saltó de su hombro hacia el sofá. Acarició la cabeza del roedor, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y caminó hacia la cocina. Rápidamente se preparó un sandwich y se sentó a la mesa a comerlo con desgano. El alimento no sabía a nada, tampoco el vaso de gaseosa. No le importó.

Levantó ambas cosas al terminar de comer, y las dejó dentro de la pileta, decidido a lavarlas en la mañana. Tomó la comida para pokémon y sirvió a cada uno en sus recipientes. Con la rutina terminada, estaba listo para dormir, pero antes que llegase a su habitación el teléfono lo detuvo. Dudó antes de atender, no querría escuchar a otro periodista, se acercó al teléfono y miró el ID para asegurarse "BROCK"

-Hola Brock, que extraño llamando tan tarde¿Ocurrió algo ? -

-Ash, tienes que ver el noticiero. -

-No, gracias amigo. No quiero verme. -

-No eres tú el que salió esta vez... -

-¿No ? - Tomó el control del televisor obedeciendo a su amigo y a la curiosidad que producía. -Si es May te juro que... -

-Tampoco es ella. Vaya, si que tienes desconfianza. -

Cambió los canales hasta encontrar un noticiero. La primera imagen le hizo estallar en carcajadas, un camarógrafo volaba por el aire con cámara incluída víctima, como muchos más, de un potente ataque de chorro de agua. Sin embargo, sus risas no llegaron muy lejos, cuando la cámara enfocó directamente a la agresora...

-¿Misty ? -

-Creo que no se lleva bien con la prensa. -

-¿No va a tener problemas por esto ? -

-No creo. Ellos estaban en su propiedad. -

-Cielos... casi siento pena por ellos. - Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes que la pregunta obvia se hiciera luz en su mente -¿Qué hacían ellos allí ? -

-Creo que tendrás seguir viendo el noticiero para eso. No quisiera ser yo quien te lo diga.

Ash asintió y ambos terminaron la conversación. Continúo mirando la "masacre" que había hecho Misty por la tarde con los periodistas, aunque ninguno de ellos logró salvar demasiado material, por lo que la nota era demasiado corta y la conductora tuvo que rellenarla con comentarios referentes que no tenían demasiado sentido. El Maestro, mientras omitía el incesante parloteo desvió su atención, sonriendo de una manera que mezclaba la tristeza y el orgullo al ver a Misty actuar de esa forma tan característica, tan segura de sí misma, combativa e impulsiva...

-_Todo este incidente se desencadenó cuando hoy por la tarde las declaraciones de May Oak llevaron a nuestros compañeros a cubrir aún más la información. Esto es lo que hoy nos contaba... -_

-¿May ? - Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, adivinando el porque de la presencia de aquella parvada de periodistas en las puertas del Gimnasio Celeste...

_-Srta. Oak... Srta Oak¿Qué piensa de las declaraciones del Maestro ? -_

_-¿Porqué mintió ¿Es cierto que solo quería prensa ? -_

_-¿Cuál es la verdadera historia ? -_

Ash tenía que admitir, May sabía como controlar a la prensa y tenerla de su parte. Todos los noteros estaban eufóricos, desesperados por oír sus palabras, por ser los primeros en ser respondidos por ella. May podía ponerlos de su lado su se lo proponía. Estaban en las puertas de su centro de belleza, las cámaras enfocaban directamente los afiches con su publicidad. Ella tenía puestos unos enormes anteojos negros y su cabello negro, perfectamente peinado, enmarcaba su pálido rostro que simulaba una mueca de dolor. El joven espectador sintió dolor de estómago al verla, pero sabía que debía escuchar...

_-El está siendo manipulado... manejado por esa vívora... -_

_-¿Vívora ¿Quién ? -_

_-¿Quién es ? -_

_-¿Ash Ketchum tiene una amante ?. - _ May asintió, llevándose a su nariz un pañuelo blanco con el que limpió supuestas lágrimas debajo de sus lentes.

_-Sí... sí... nosotros éramos tan felices... hasta que ella... ella... - _Una mano se posó en el hombro de ella, de alguien que la cámara no enfocó. May hizo un extraño sonido, que pareció un sollozo ahogado mezclado con un suspiro. Los periodistas hicieron silencio, todos ellos dejando que la mujer relatara su historia. _-Ella lo sedujo y lo engañó... Lo convenció para que dijera todas esas mentiras... todos saben que Ash odia las cámaras... -_ Se permitió una pausa, nadie decía palabra entre el grupo _-Pero yo sé que no lo ama realmente... ella no lo quiere como yo... solo lo está usando... ¿Porqué no se da cuenta de eso ¿Porqué es tan inocente mi pobre Ash... ? - _Comenzó a llorar, o a hacer que lloraba, bajando su cabeza y escondiendo su rostro en el pañuelo blanco que aún permanecía seco.

-_Srta Oak... ¿Usted sabe quien es esa mujer ? - _Asintió entre la tela y levantó la cabeza, sin un solo rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

_-Misty Waterflower. La Líder de Ciudad Celeste. -_

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé este fic!! Finalmente pude subir este capítulo, solo queda uno para finalizar la historia._

_Muchas Gracias a todos por sus reviews en los otros caps!!! Trataré de actualizar en un tiempo más razonable._

_Bye Bye._

_-Psy  
_


	5. Derecho a la Intimidad

**INDISCRECIONES V** –Derecho a la Intimidad-

-Misado-Psy-

Creyó que después del violento incidente con los periodistas y las mentiras que May desparramó por los medios, Misty lo llamaría para disculparse; pensó que la Líder de Gimnasio recapacitaría y que juntos podrían enfrentar a la prensa para recuperar la privacidad de sus vidas, así que la esperó, volviendo a pedir días de licencia en la Liga, esperanzado de escuchar su voz en el teléfono, pero no fue así. Pasaron tres días desde que Gyarados regó el jardín repleto de periodistas y de su novia no había oído ni una palabra.

Los medios estaban enloqueciendo, la actitud ermitaña de Ash y la violencia de Misty ponían la balanza a favor de la carismática May Oak, quien se había ganado la simpatía de todos los reporteros con su triste historia de "pobre novia engañada", mientras que los malvados rompecorazones de la historia se retorcían de odio y dolor ante la eficaz estrategia de la princesita del cuento.

Ash sintió el poder de la prensa mucho más potente cuando el fin de semana tuvo que salir de su departamento e ir al supermercado, pues se había quedado sin comida para él y para sus pokémon. Fue descuidado, admitió para sí mismo horas más tarde, salió con la ropa que tenía puesta (como cualquier persona que saldría a comprar) y a la gente no le costó reconocerlo. Cuando llegó a las cajas se vio rodeado por una multitud furiosa que comenzó a gritarle, cuestionarle y reprocharle "su terrible actitud con May", tuvo que huír sin comprar nada, los gritos lo perseguían por la calle, la gente lo miraba con desprecio y murmuraban cosas cuando él pasaba, haciéndole sentir una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo ardientes que se dibujaban en su rostro colorado, teñido de ambas emociones. Después de eso no volvió a salir, dejó su alimentación a manos del Delivery, temeroso de volver a encontrar una turba enfurecida fanática de May Oak.

Al pasar los días y convertirse en una semana, el Maestro abandonó su encierro y volvió a trabajar. No fue fácil enfrentar la calle nuevamente, por lo que se subió a su automóvil sin dedicarle ni una mirada a las personas que aún le reprochaban injustamente su traición y condujo decidido hacia la Liga. Su tiempo de depresión había acabado, si Misty no quería arreglar las cosas, entonces él tampoco, estaba claro quien fue el engañado en esta historia y, muy en su interior se alegró que todo esto ocurriera, así no pasaría más como un tonto para la diversión cínica de la Líder pelirroja…

-_Todo esto te vino como anillo al dedo… - _Pensaba con odio mientras aceleraba por una avenida _–La mejor manera para terminar conmigo… -_

Pero Ash no tenía ni idea. Sus conclusiones, sacadas en momentos de desesperación, estaban a kilómetros de acercarse a la verdad, Misty estaba sufriendo tanto como él; encerrada en el gimnasio, abrazada a uno de los almohadones del sillón del living, sus ojos verde-azulados fijos en la pantalla del televisor, viendo a May decir las cosas más horribles sobre ella, mentir descaradamente sobre una relación inexistente, escuchando las ridículas conjeturas de periodistas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Algunos sollozos se escapaban de sus labios, húmedos por las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr…

-Misty… - Dasy se acercó con cautela a su hermana menor, había pasado una semana desde el incidente con la prensa, sin que se levantara de su lugar en el living -¿Quieres comer algo? – Como respuesta la pelirroja solo movió la cabeza negativamente y se abrazó más fuerte al almohadón. –Tienes que comer algo. – Esta vez no respondió, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se hundió en su enmarañado cabello. Dasy posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana. –Estamos preocupadas por ti. – Sus ojos se encontraron, los de Misty estaban rojos por el llanto. –A penas te vimos levantarte un par de veces, te la pasas llorando. – La mirada de la hermana mayor despedían una calidez y preocupación que pocas veces la menor había sentido de sus familiares, la reconfortó verla, pero no alcanzaba solo eso. -… Esto está dañándote demasiado. ¿Porqué no lo llamas? – Le sonrió incitándola. –Sé que necesitas hablar con él. – Misty hundió su rostro en el almohadón y una erupción de sollozos explotó en su interior. Dasy retiró su mano –Misty… - El llanto volvió con mayor potencia, la mujer rubia solo podía ver como la pelirroja se abrazaba más y más al almohadón, flexionando también las rodillas pareciendo una bola temblorosa…

-Nunca debí dudar de él… - Gimoteó, siendo aquello lo único que se le escuchó decir es una semana –Él me dijo… Me dijo que me amaba. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza contra la suave textura del almohadón -… y no le creí… Nunca le creí… - Su voz se ahogó tras un gemido. Dasy la miró, trataba de controlarse y mantener un tono comprensivo y alentador para con su hermana, pero internamente la hubiera matado por dejar que todo aquello ocurriera, por escuchar a los miedos que no tenían ningún fundamento.

-Si le crees ahora… Deberías decírselo… -

-¿Para qué? – Chilló –Si él…

Decidió dejarla sola. Ningún razonamiento lógico se desprendería de Misty en aquel estado. La pelirroja se sentó en el sillón cuando su hermana se marchó, todavía abrazaba el almohadón y temblaba incontrolablemente, su cabello desordenado cayó sobre su rostro, cubriéndole los ojos, se lo acomodó torpemente y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, intentando detener el llanto. Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, algunas lágrimas aún enmarcaban su rostro rojo y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior provocando que este se volviera blanco por la presión. Sus oídos se llenaron con la voz empalagosa de May, que contaba una anécdota inventada sobre su "perfecto noviazgo" en la que ella y Ash paseaban alegremente tomados de la mano por la playa de Pueblo Paleta, mientras admiraban la puesta de sol, contaba que él se mostraba tímido y reacio a las palabras románticas, lo que le hacía ver "Tan tierno". Según May pasaban días maravillosos, ambos abrazados y contemplando las bondades de la naturaleza…

_-No lo conoce para nada… - _Pensó Misty asqueada por la versión distorsionada del Ash enamorado _–No sabe nada de él… - _Sonrió, después de tantos días hundida en depresión, su rostro trazó una delgada línea en forma de sonrisa –_Soy una tonta… - _Limpió sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano, aplicando lago de fuerza en la acción _–Todo esto es culpa mía… -_

_Te Amo. - Le dijo él. Sin preámbulos ni contexto alguno, solo decidió decirlo en ese momento. -¿Tú me Amas ? -  
-Sabes que sí. - Le respondió ella, insegura de la procedencia de todo aquello.  
- Pero, me gustaría escucharlo de vez en cuando... Sin que yo te lo diga primero. -  
- Ash... ¿Porqué hablamos de esto ahora ? -  
- Por nada... Solo estaba recordando y, se me ocurrió esto, ¿Tiene que haber una razón lógica? - Misty levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, había algo extraño en él. Estaban recostados en el sillón del living del gimnasio, mirando la televisión y no mirándola al mismo tiempo, ella se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ash y abrazando su cintura con firmeza, mientras él rodeaba su hombro con un brazo y con su mano libre acariciaba su cabello.  
- ¿Qué recordabas? - Un brillo extraño le iluminó sus oscuros ojos marrones y suspiró, afirmando su brazo en torno a ella.  
- El día en que... cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia... - Pudo distinguir un leve rubor en las mejillas del joven, quien rió avergonzado, desviando su mirada y acompañando su frase con un gesto nervioso con la cabeza. - En eso pensaba... - Continuó, murmurando levemente.  
- Fue algo... extraño, debo admitir. - Sonrió ella, mirando hacia el frente a la pantalla de la televisión. - Al principio pensé que era una broma. - El volvió a reír y ladeó la cabeza levemente.  
- No sabía bien como hacerlo. - Admitió. - Ni tampoco creí que fueras a aceptar. - Hubo un pequeño silencio. Misty arriesgó una palabra que no salió de su boca, la retuvo insegura, mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño en un esfuerzo por mantener esa pregunta dentro. - Dime... ¿Que estabas por decir ?. -  
- Nada, Ash. - Contestó de inmediato, pensando en algo que la sacara del tema.  
- Podemos conversar de esto, nunca me dijiste que pensaste en ese momento. -  
- No creo que importe. -  
- Dime... -  
- Solo... me preguntaba... si creíste que diría que no, ¿Porqué me preguntaste? - La pregunta no molestó al Maestro, pues en su inmensa ingenuidad e inocencia, no interpretaba el verdadero significado de la pregunta y no advertía la intención constante de su novia de reafirmar lo que ella sospechaba todo el tiempo... para Misty, la pregunta se acercaba más a saber si él hubiera preferido que la respuesta sea "No", en lugar del entusiasmo y emoción que inundó el aire ese día en la oficina.  
- Porque... lo había imaginado muchas veces, durante años fantaseé con la idea de salir contigo. - La abrazó con mayor fuerza, usando ambos brazos. - Siempre creí que dirías que no y, simplemente, me cansé de imaginarlo... Si me lastimabas todo el tiempo en mi mente, debía experimentarlo en la realidad... Creo que fui injusto por mucho tiempo... -  
- ¿Injusto?¿Porqué ? -  
- Porque te culpaba igual de tu rechazo, a pesar que este no había ocurrido. Hasta el punto de no querer hablarte... Me pareció injusto. -  
- Lo era... - Una nueva pausa, en la que ambos analizaban las palabras recientes, interpretando cada quien a su modo lo dicho. - Ahora entiendo... - Fue el turno de ella para reír, Ash la observó confundido, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras ella se levantaba de su lugar para sentarse en el sillón. - Es por eso que los chocolates no eran los que a mi me gustaban. -  
- No... Eran los que yo hubiera querido comer. -   
- Era parte de tu venganza por si decía que No. -  
- Claro que no! - Se defendió, casi indignado. - A pesar que ibas a ser tan cruel de rechazarme, sabía que me consolarías de tu propio daño... y me convidarías chocolates!-  
-¿ Preparaste todo para un rechazo ? -  
- Por supuesto, era eso lo que creí que encontraría. Claro, nunca pensé que dirías que sí, ni mucho menos que te comerías todos los chocolates! No dejaste ni UNO ! - Misty volvió a reír y se reacomodó en su antiguo lugar, par quedar otra vez abrazada a Ash.  
- Era imposible decirte que no... - Suspiró, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos, al sentir su mano acariciar su mejilla. - Estabas tan nervioso que temblabas, incontrolablemente... De las flores que llevaste se desprendían casi todos los pétalos. -  
- Por más que estuviera preparado, no podía evitarlo... -  
- Cuando preguntaste... cerraste los ojos con fuerza, como si fuera a golpearte. -  
- Y encima de eso no ayudaste demasiado... -  
-. ¿Qué quieres decir? -  
- Te costó entender lo que yo quería... -  
- No estabas siendo claro. - Se defendió, pero sin borrar la sonrisa soñadora de sus labios. - Solo me invitaste al cine... cualquier amigo puede ir al cine con su amiga, ¿No? -  
- Sí... por eso se ponía demasiado frustrante para mí... -  
- Pero, siempre fuiste impulsivo... por eso no te llevas bien con las palabras. -  
- Mejor actuar que hablar, ¿cierto? -  
- Muy cierto... -  
- Y no podría haber sido mejor... luego de besarte, tan espontáneamente, todos mis miedos y dudas se disiparon... - Le besó la cabeza, con el mismo impulso que aquel día que recordaban, solo que esta vez fue un gesto de ternura que le arrancó otra sonrisa a su novia.  
- Pudiste ser más claro entonces... -  
- Sí, todo fue más claro... Inclusive lo que te pedí después. - Su semblante se tornó serio y su firmeza al rededor de ella más fuerte. Misty lo miró extrañada al inicio y luego interpretó de lo que estaba hablando, su rostro también se ensombreció, al tiempo que un manto de tristeza cubrió sus ojos verde-azulados.  
- Creo... que es suficiente recuerdo por hoy... -  
- ¿No quieres saber porque te lo pedí? - Ella lo pensó unos instantes y, sin advertir sus movimientos, asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ash tomó su mentón utilizando su dedo pulgar y el índice, acercó el rostro de ella al propio lentamente, mirando sus ojos con seriedad, tratando de transmitir con ellos la verdad de sus palabras, sabiendo que aquello que le había pedido continuaba persiguiendo a Misty con dudas e inseguridades que a él se le hacían imposibles de disolver. - No lo había pensado antes... Si no creí que fueras a decir que sí, mucho menos se me ocurrió la forma en que íbamos a manejar la relación... - Explicó, manteniendo la posición, obligándola a observarlo constantemente, atrapando sus ojos y su atención con la mirada - Pero, cuando te besé... y tú me respondiste, supe que esos besos debían ser privados. Pensé que era tan maravilloso lo que estábamos viviendo que no merecía ser comida de periodistas... -  
- Ash... yo... -  
- Suena a algo muy posesivo... pero yo lo siento así... Nuestros besos, caricias... nuestra intimidad es tuya y mía, de nadie más. No quiero que se interpongan entre nosotros, no quiero ver esto perjudicado por otros... Quiero cuidar la relación, quiero cuidarte... No se me ocurre otra manera... –_

_-Soy una tonta… - _Se repitió con crudeza cuando el recuerdo se disipó en su mente. _–Pero tengo que dejar de serlo… Llorar no va a arreglar las cosas. –_ Su rostro pareció más serio y una expresión de determinación desplazo a la angustia que se había instalado toda la semana en sus facciones _–Yo provoqué todo esto… y yo tengo que arreglarlo… -_ Pensarlo era sencillo, admitir para sí misma que se había equivocado tenía cierta dificultad, pero lo había hecho, ahora el momento verdaderamente complicado debía llegar y era allí donde la confianza y valor se evaporaban de su pecho… Tenía que enfrentar a Ash, pedirle disculpas y rogar porque todo vuelva a ser como antes, solo que en esta oportunidad la desconfianza y los miedos no intervendrían en la relación, después de tanto tiempo, Misty estaba dispuesta a creer en ella y en su novio… Si solo él la perdonara…

Llegada la noche, Ash dejó la oficina siendo ya bastante tarde, el cielo oscuro estaba cubierto de nubes que tapaban las estrellas, amenazando con una tormenta para las próximas horas. El Maestro subió a su auto, dispuesto a regresar a su departamento sin paradas en ningún lado, con su cabeza solo ocupada en la duda de a que Delivery llamar para la cena. Encendió el stereo y puso el primer CD que encontró (conciente de la furia que podría producirle la radio), una canción lenta y con ritmo meloso atacó sus oídos, frunció el ceño, pensando en sacarlo y tirarlo por la ventana, pero la letra del tema lo hipnotizó, convenciéndolo a escuchar y recordar...

_-Ash... quiero bailar... -_

_-¿Qué?! - Preguntó asustado. Estaban terminando de arreglar el desorden de su departamento, la Sra. Ketchum le había dicho que ua era hora que él se ocupara de sus propias cosas y se negó a ayudar a su hijo a mantener la limpieza de su hogar, por lo que su novia accedió a colaborar con la condición que él también pusiera de su parte, pero una vez que todo estaba reluciente y hasta el piso brillaba, a Misty la atacó ese repentino deseo,_

_-Bailar... Quiero bailar contigo. -_

_-Misty, sabes que no me gusta bailar. - Protestó, dejándose caer exhausto sobre el sillón -Además no sé hacerlo.- Misty lo miró con fingida tristeza, haciendo un gesto caprichoso con su boca pareciéndose a una niña pequeña. Se paró frente a él, llevando sus manos hacia atrás._

_-Por favor, Ash, solo una canción...-_

_-No... - Se cruzó de brazos tercamente y negó con la cabeza, reafirmando su posición. Ella no se rindió, se le había antojado que quería bailar y no desistiría tan fácilmente. Se acercó a él y apoyó sus piernas contra las rodillas flexionadas del joven._

_-Te he ayudado toda la tarde en limpiar y arreglar esto ¿No vas a darme este pequeño gusto? -Lo miró fijamente -Solo una canción, Ash... ¿Sí? - No pudo seguir negándose a esa mirada suplicante. Sabiendo que se arrepentiría y que ella se aseguraría que no sea solo "una canción", finalmente accedió al capricho,_

_-Está bien, pero solo una canción. -_

_Los ojos de Misty brillaron de ansiedad y de un salto se paró frene a la pila de CD's de Ash. Él la miró buscar la música para su primer (y único) baile, sonrió como un tonto al verla, hacía tiempo que su novia no parecía tan feliz, le encantaba cuando ella sonreía de esa manera tan genuina, tan única._

_-Aquí está! - Exclamó, sacando una de las cajas de su lugar -¿Estás preparado? -_

_-Tendrás que enseñarme. Como te dije, no sé bailar. - Ella asintió divertida y extendió sus manos hacia él, ayudándolo a levantarse. Tomó el control remoto y la música comenzó._

_-No es tan difícil, solo tienes que abrazarme. - Misty pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash, torpemente é rodeó su cintura con los suyos y la miró, como preguntándole si estaba bien, su respuesta fue una simple sonrisa -Y ahora... solo te mueves al ritmo de la música, Ash... - Ella comenzó a moverse y él la siguió inseguro. La música continuó, inundando sus oídos -Cierra los ojos. - Le susurró -Y trata de relajarte... - Hizo lo que le pidió e instintivamente la abrazó con más fuerza, pronto olvidó que estaba haciendo algo que no le gustaba y se dejó llevar por los suaves movimientos de su pareja -Estás mejorando! - Rió ella en su oído, su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la nuca -Pero sigues tenso. -_

_-Como te dije. No me gusta bailar. -_

_-Ni siquiera conmigo. -_

_-Bueno... - La alejó para mirarla -Este baile sí me gusta. - Misty no dijo nada, volvió a acortar las distancias y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho._

_-A mí también... Me gusta. -_

_La canción llegaba a su fin, pero él no tuvo la intención de alejarla, tenía que admitir que le había gustado la idea, lo hacía sentir más conectado que nunca con ella y no encontró las fuerzas para dejar de bailar; sus pies continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de una canción nueva, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de ella hasta perderse en su cabello. Acercó su rostro al cuello de ella, y la besó delicadamente, sin dejar de bailar. Misty lo seró, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente, tenía el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa amplia en sus labios…_

_-Te Amo, Ash… -_

_Él se quedó paralizado mirándola. Era la primera vez que ella se lo decía sin que él la incentivara, le pareció tan sincero que solo atinó a abrazarla, pero Misty tenía una idea diferente, buscó su boca en el abrazo y lo besó con un fervor y deseo pocas veces mostrado en sus meses de noviazgo…_

Se bajó del auto perturbado. Ese recuerdo, que no tenía más de dos meses, amenazaba con cambiar su perspectiva de su relación con Misty, tal vez era muy fácil asumir que ella no lo quiso y que todo el alboroto con May le había servido de excusa para terminar. Ladeó la cabeza y sacó las llaves de su departamento, algunas gotas gruesas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre él, pero no fueron mayor problema, estaba a solo dos pasos de su edificio

Al llegar a su departamento, encendió la luz y dejó las llaves puestas. Sacó de su bolsillo el CD que venía escuchando en el auto y lo puso en la bandeja del equipo de audio, era el mismo que Misty había puesto para bailar aquel día. Sonrió nostálgicamente y caminó hacia la cocina. Tenía algo de café en la alacena, lo preparó convencido que sería lo único que bebería o comería esa noche, ya que no estaba de humor para esperar al Delivery.

Afuera la tormenta se desató con furia, su sonido casi lograba opacar la melodía de las canciones del CD. Ash se sentó en el sillón, una vez que su café estuviese listo, apoyó los pies sobre la mesa y se dejó caer contra el respaldo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, su taza humeante quedó abandonada junto a sus pies en la mesa, mientras él caía rendido en un sueño profundo, mecido por la suave música que, como aquella tarde junto a ella, lo envolvió relajantemente.

Lo despertó el sonido agudo del teléfono. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, abriendo solo un ojo, los números 03:15 parecían burlarse del agrio despertar del joven. Gruñó por lo bajo y refregó su rostro con ambas manos. El ruido cesó, pero volvieron a llamar. Ash estiró su brazo y tomó el tubo inalámbrico, dispuesto a gritarle a quien quiera que lo despertara a esa hora, pero su furia desapareció cunado vio en el ID de quien era la llamada "MISTY GYM"

-Hola. – Atendió, más asustado que enojado, aunque en su voz solo se reflejó el cansancio que sentía.

-¿Ash? –

-Sí… Dasy… - Se sentía decepcionado y un poco tonto por pensar que Misty llamaría, sin embargo al darse cuenta de la hora comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Está Misty allí? – Preguntó Dasy, antes que él dijera algo

-¿Misty? Claro que no! – Respondió de inmediato -¿Qué pasó? ¿Venía hacia acá? – Miró por la ventana, la fuerza de la lluvia azotando contra los vidrios -¿A que hora salió? ¿Cómo estaba? –

-Cálmate, Ash. – Replicó la mujer. –No necesitamos que nos pongas más nerviosas. –

-Contéstame! – Se hizo una breve pausa tras su grito. Dasy estaba alterada, eso era de esperarse, pero el Maestro no ayudaba para nada a tranquilizarse.

-Llamamos a todos lados. Tu casa fue la última opción. –

-Y no la encontraron… - Murmuró. Se había levantado del sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo alrededor del livig, se exprimía la mente pensando en donde podrían llamar, que lugar podría haber pasado inadvertido por las tres hermanas.

-¿Llamaron a Erika? Tal vez… -

- La llamamos y a Brock y a la Liga... Nadie sabe donde está. –

-Yo la buscaré. –

-Pero, Ash… -

-Sigan llamando a todos otra vez. Avísenme cuando sepan algo. –

No le dio tiempo a responder, colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó al sillón, tomó su celular y salió del departamento con las llaves en la mano. Se abalanzó contra el botón del ascensor, presionándolo con desesperación, la cabina le pareció más lenta que nunca, golpeaba el suelo con su pie derecho, en un gesto de ansiedad e impotencia, pensando en la alternativa de bajar por las escaleras, pero luego de repleantárselo varias veces concluyó que de esa manera tardaría mucho más. Los números del indicador se acercaban a su piso, cada ascenso más pausado que el anterior…

-_Vamos…. Vamos… vamos… -_

Finalmente las puertas metálicas se abrieron y el joven volvió a arremeter contra los botones, esta vez el de la PB

El viaje en la cabina era tan tortuoso como la espera. Vagas ideas de donde podría encontrar a su "ex novia" se cruzaban en su mente, pero no estaba seguro si realmente la encontraría en esos sitios, Misty podía ser un tanto impredecible a veces. El ascensor llegó a PB, su cuerpo se arrojó fuera de la cabina, corriendo por el pasillo, resbalándose en los cerámicos encerados del palier. Afuera la lluvia intensa parecía una espesa cortina gris que cortaba la oscuridad, no le importó mojarse, buscó la llave, le atinó a la cerradura, pese al temblequeo de su mano y salió dispuesto a empaparse.

No tuvo que avanzar demasiado, ni experimentar el agrio sabor de buscar donde ella no estaba; la luz de un farol alumbraba la pálida silueta de la mujer pelirroja, mojada de cabeza a pies, con gotas de lluvia rodando por sus ropas, cabello y piel, mientras que sus lágrimas se encargaban de inundar sus ojos. No pensó ni un segundo en nada, su cuerpo, solito, decidió correr hasta ella, rodearla con sus brazos y estrecharla contra su cuerpo con fuerza. En ese momento, en el que el agua de lluvia lavaba su eufórica preocupación, se permitió llorar apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de su "ex", sintiendo como ella se le unía en el mismo canto de desahogo, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de él, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Tantos días y tantas noches separados, transcurriendo lentamente para los dos, finalmente habían terminado. Juntos, abrazándose bajo la dría lluvia de aquella noche, olvidaron sus miedos, dudas y odios, todo quedó atrás y, durante esos instantes, que pudieron ser solo algunos minutos, no les importó nada más que estar reunidos otra vez.

CONTINUARÁ…

**NOTA:** Buenas Tardes a todos los pacientes lectores!!! Han pasado muchos meses desde el Capítulo IV, parece increíble como vuela el tiempo! En fin, solo un capítulo más a modo de cierre y podremos dar a esta historia por acabada

La escena (recuerdo) del baile… no importaba que canción fuera, se me ocurrieron un montón, pero no tenía sentido pasar la letra.

Muchas Gracias a todos por sus REVIEW y por su paciencia. Espero subir otra historia pronto (y poder actualizarla seguido) Tengo pensado actualizar el final de ésta el Lunes próximo (o sea el 13), si todo sale bien, no habrá que esperar mucho más.

Es todo. Gracias otra vez a todos, espero que este cap les haya gustado también.

Bye Bye

-PSY


	6. Dulce Venganza

**Indiscreciones VI **-Dulce Venganza-

-Misato Psy

Temblaba de frío. Abrazada a sí misma, empapada de cabeza a pies, su ropa pegada al cuerpo, el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos, fijos en el piso del ascensor que parecía no llegar jamás. Miró hacia el joven que la acompañaba en la cabina, también estaba mojado completamente, pero la expresión rígida de su rostro serio distaba de parecerse a la suya; ella expuso ante él todo su arrepentimiento, su tristeza, pero Ash le devolvía una mirada severa y fría de enfado. El abrazo que compartieron bajo la lluvia, se rompió diluyendo sus ilusiones de una reconciliación. El Maestro no le dirigió la palabra desde que se vieron y no parecía tener intenciones de hablarle.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Ash le indicó con un gesto que se sentara. Ella obedeció silenciosamente y esperó a escuchar algún reproche o queja... No hubo ninguno, él continuó su camino hacia la habitación y allí se encerró. Deslizó su mirada por el living, estaba completamente iluminado, los ventanales mostraban el paisaje frío y lluvioso que no contenía ni una estrella, el silencio era absoluto, por un instante ella pensó que su presencia allí era un error, lo que había pensado decirle a su "ex" ya estaba en el olvido; tenía frio, estaba cansada y la actitud distante de Ash no la ayudaba a recobrar el coraje.

Él salió de la habitación con ropa seca y un tohallón, los dejó sobre el sillón junto a ella y, sin decirle nada, siguió camino hacia la cocina. La líder miró las prendas, eran suyas, las que había dejado para usar los fines de semana que se quedaba en ese departamento.

-Cámbiate o te enfermarás. - Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, le pareció tan extraña, tan áspera y distante, que le costó reconocer que le pertenecía a Ash. Lentamente comenzó a cambiarse, sentía el frío azotar su piel mojada, se secó con la toalla, no pudiendo evita temblar y luego se vistió, agradecida de no sentir más el helado correr del agua por su cuerpo. El anfitrión regresó cuando ella ya estaba cambiada y sentada en el mueble, en sus manos llevaba un tazón de té caliente.

-También deberías cambiarte. - Le dijo en un tono suave, sin mirarlo.

-Estoy bien. - Contestó él con voz cortante. Dejó el tazón sobre la pequeña mesa frente a Misty y tomó un control remoto, que reposaba sobre un aparador, y encendió el split -Tómate el té. -

Estaba aún angustiada por la situación que atravesaban, pero igual se estaba hartando de la actitud de Ash, tan fría y cortante. Trató de no dejar que su carácter interfiriera en su intento de reconciliación, pero si él no aportaba un poco de voluntad...

-Ash... yo vine a disculparme por... por todo. - Levantó su mirada, que antes estaba fija en la marca de agua que había dejado la taza sobre la mesita, y se encontró que en sus ojos marrones no había ni un rastro del brillo y calidez que ella recordaba. Él alzó una ceja, al tiempo que una mueca irónica se colaba en sus facciones.

-Te tomó algún tiempo¿Verdad? - Sus palabras le dolieron más de lo que hubiera esperado, pero no dijo nada. -Es un poco tarde ahora. -

-Lo entiendo... - Contestó ella, luego de algunos minutos en silencio. Ash se sentó en el apoyabrazos de uno de los sillones pequeños que rodeaban el que la líder estaba sentada. -Pero... de verdad lo siento, Ash. Lo siento. - Él chasqueó la lengua,

-Es una lástima que tardaras tanto. –

-Entonces¿No sirve de nada que haya venido hasta aquí? – Sus palabras no salieron tan angustiadas y apagadas como las anteriores, la postura de él estaba logrando que se enfadara y no tenía intenciones de disimularlo.

-Sirvió para que te disculparas. –

-Pero¿No estás diciendo que es tarde? No me estás perdonando. –

-No voy a hacerlo. –

-Pero… -

-¿Piensas que debo perdonarte solo porque me lo pediste? Me heriste, Misty! Tengo derecho a enojarme, a estar furioso contigo. –

-¿Necesitas tiempo? Porque si es así… yo… -

-No sé que es lo que necesite. – Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Afuera seguía lloviendo fuertemente. –Tómate el té antes que se enfríe. – Se estiró tanto como pudo para tomar el teléfono que había arrojado antes de salir corriendo a buscarla, marcó los números con tanta fuerza que a ella le pareció que los hundía en el aparato. Llevó el auricular a su oreja y esperó. Por el vidrio de la ventana podía ver el reflejo de su acompañante, ya no lo miraba a él, había bajado la cabeza, mirando el líquido en su taza.

-Hola! – Exclamó una voz apresurada del otro lado.

-Dasy, soy Ash. Misty está aquí. –

-¿Ahí¿Llegó hace mucho¿Cómo está? –

-No sé hace cuanto llegó. La encontré en la puerta de mi edificio. Está bien. –

-Menos mal, gracias, Ash. –

-Está terminando de tomar una taza de té. En cuanto acabe la llevaré a la estación de Autobús para que vuelva a su casa. – Ella lo miró indignada. –Solo te pido que me avises cuando llegue. –

-Por supuesto, Ash. Gracias por todo. –

-De nada. – Colgó y volvió el teléfono a su base.

-Me estás echando? –

-Termina tu té primero. –

-No lo quiero. – Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó –Ni tampoco necesito que me lleves a ninguna parte. –

-No seas tonta. – Protestó él, también levantándose –Está diluviando afuera. Volverás a empaparte. –

-No me importa. Dije lo que tenía que decir. Ahora me voy. –

-¿Es que no entiendes? – Dando grandes zancadas se acercó a ella, quien ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, y tomándola de la muñeca la obligó a voltear para tenerla de frente –Yo te llevaré. –

-No quiero. – Se zafó de él con un gesto violento y abrió la puerta. Ash se la cerró de un golpe, presionando su brazo contra esta -¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Chilló ella girando la cabeza hacia él –No vas a perdonarme¿Verdad? No importa lo que diga. –

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la lluvia? –

-Que no quiero quedarme aquí contigo ni un minuto más. –

-Está bien, no te quedes. Pero te llevo a la estación. –

-NO! – Giró completamente en su lugar, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, sobre su cabeza aún estaba el firme brazo de Ash, manteniendo cerrada la entrada, su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo que podía sentir la electricidad que siempre le provocaba su proximidad, tan intensa como en sus primeros días de noviazgo. Por su parte a él no se le estaba haciendo fácil mantenerse reacio y distante, los ojos brillosos y húmedos que lo observaban fijamente lo incitaban a abandonar su actitud… perdonarla… volver a intentar…

-No puedo dejar que salgas con esta lluvia. Te enfermarás. –

-¿Te importaría? – Lo miró, levantando el mentón con un gesto desafiante.

-Sabes que sí . – Replicó él. -No tiene nada que ver con que te perdone o no. –

-Claro que sí! Tiene que ver! –

-Me heriste, Misty… tengo derecho a… -

-¿Crees que yo no sufrí con esto? –

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Ni si quiera me hablabas! – Misty levantó las manos lentamente y con delicadeza tomó su rostro.

-Te extrañé, Ash. Me dolía tanto escuchar tus mensajes cada día. –

-Si me hubieras contestado solo una vez… -

-Me equivoqué. Desde el principio cometí un error tras otro.- Él movió la cabeza hacia atrás, librándose de sus manos. Todavía conservaba el semblante serio, pero en sus ojos comenzaba a notarse un leve cambio.

-Estoy cansado. Vamos, te llevaré. –

-¿Es que nada de lo que diga…? –

-Yo te dije muchas cosas, te las repetí un centenar de veces y tú seguiste ignorándome¿Porqué yo debo actuar diferente? –

-¿Así que de eso se trata? – Se cruzó de brazos y buscó su mirada -Solo te estás vengando. –

-No. No es eso. – Deslizó su mano por la madera y lo dejó caer pesadamente al costado de su cuerpo. –No sé que quiero, Misty. Aún te amo, pero… -

-También te amo. – La miró –Dame otra oportunidad, esta vez será diferente, pero si no me la das no… -

No le dio oportunidad de continuar, esta vez no por tapar su voz con un nuevo rechazo, sino para besarla, con desesperación al inicio, y luego, paulatinamente, dio paso a un beso más suave y cálido, como los que solían compartir antes que todo aquel alboroto ocurriera, pero esta ocasión prometiendo continuar con una relación abierta y, por sobre todas las cosas, basada en la confianza…

* * *

El día comenzó tan poblado de periodistas como el anterior, todos expectantes y ansiosos por grabar un nuevo fragmento de las memorias inventadas de May Oak, quien no tardaría en abrir su tienda exactamente a las 10am. El día anterior la mujer había expuesto un gran número de historias que tuvieron una importante aceptación en el público, los reporteros esperaban recolectar otro puñado de valiosos recuerdos que mantuvieran al público pegado a las pantallas, revistas y diarios por algunos días más.

La cortina metálica se abrió, el cartel de la puerta cambió de "Cerrado" a "Abierto" y del local salió la tan esperada May, llevando un ajustado traje negro, un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y, cubriendo sus ojos, anteojos cuadrados para sol.

-Señorita May, señorita May…! – Gritaron todos a la vez. Ella sonrió como si fuera una estrella de cine, caminando por la alfombra roja.

-Hay rumores que afirman que Ash Ketchum la denunciará¿Es cierto eso? –

-Claro que no! Ash jamás me haría eso. –

-¿Entonces no le llegó ninguna citación del juzgado de Ciudad Verde? –

-Para nada! No pueden enjuiciarme por decir la verdad. –

-¿Y usted no lo denunciará a él? –

-Eso no puedo asegurarlo… -

El grupo estalló en susurros luego de su declaración. Ella miró a las cámaras radiante y ensayó distintas poses asegurándose que la fotografiaran mejor a ella y a su comercio. Ninguno de los periodistas preguntó nada más, cada uno de ellos comenzó a hacer sus propias conjeturas frente a las cámaras, la noticia nueva los extasiaba, algunos ya se arriesgaban a descifrar el rumbo del inminente juicio, suponiendo que la carismática entrevistada pisotearía cualquier defensa que pudieran esgrimir los acusados de destruir su imagen públicamente. El sonido de una bocina distrajo al grupo de su noble labor de informar, un lujoso automóvil se estacionó frente a el local, uno que todos los presentes conocían muy bien, de él se bajó un muy feliz Ash Ketchum, quien con una imagen mucho más prolija y pulcra de la que dejó ver los últimos meses, se acercó a su _supuesta_ novia engañada, agradeciendo cortésmente a los reporteros que le abrían el camino sonrientes…

-¿Ash?- Preguntó May algo temerosa y dio un paso hacia atrás. El recuerdo del último viaje en el coche de Ash aún retumbaba en su mente, inconcientemente alternó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, no le había sido fácil volver de Ciudad Carmín a su casa esa madrugada que se vieron.

-May… May… - Se acercó a ella lentamente, los periodistas volvieron a cerrar el círculo en torno a ellos, una vez que él, con brazos extendidos estaba frente a ella –Siento tanto todo esto… - Su voz era suave y serena, sus gestos delicados y amables, al punto que algunas mujeres de la mediática audiencia dejaron escapar un suspiro. Cariñosamente la abrazó con fuerza y, procurando que todos lo oyeran continuó –Me siento como un tonto. – Los presentes estaban tan absortos en la aparición del joven que no advirtieron a la mujer pelirroja que observaba la escena desde la ventanilla del automóvil.

-¿Qué? – May no parecía una novia feliz de escuchar las disculpas de su pareja, tampoco sonaba como la mujer celosa que lo sacaría volando por lo que hizo, de hecho su voz se asemejaba a un miedo profundo y si no estuviera de espaldas a la prensa, alguno de ellos hubiera notado que estaba aterrada.

-No sé en que estuve pensando ¿Cómo pude dañarte así? –

-Ash… ¿Qué… que… estás…? –

-Por favor, dime que me perdonas. Dime que me aceptas de nuevo. –

Desconcertada y falta de palabras se separó de él, miró a los curiosos espectadores que aguardaban ansiosos su respuesta… Después de todo lo que había dicho, luego de haber asegurado que deseaba profundamente volver a vivir esos momentos felices con Ash, no podía rechazarlo ante las cámaras. Se fijó en Ash, su rostro expresaba un arrepentimiento superficial, una traicionera sonrisa se delineaba sutilmente en sus labios, pero ella era la única que la veía, los demás se mostraban conmovidos por el Maestro. Él estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sabía de antemano que su actuación no sería sencilla y que no estaba tan preparado para el teatro como la hábil actriz que tenía en frente, pero debía esforzarse para que el público creyera su papel, por lo que avanzó un paso más, tomó las delgadas manos de ella entre las suyas, sus dedos delgados y fríos le parecieron horribles, el contacto solo le produjo un intenso dolor de estómago que logró disimular…

-Sé que te he lastimado, pero si tú me dejas, quiero dedicar mi vida a que me perdones. – La miró a los ojos fijamente y dentro de su cabeza pensó que ahorcaría a su verdadera novia por hacerle decir semejante cursilería. Ajenos a sus pensamientos tan contrarios a sus palabras mentales, los periodistas corearon un "Aaaaaaaaaaw" que ayudó a que las mejillas de May se tornaran de un rosado cálido que nada tenía que ver con el maquillaje que se había puesto. Ash sentía que moría en ese instante, su dolor de estómago era más fuerte que antes y si las cosas no se resolvían rápido temía dejar su desayuno (ya ingerido) allí mismo –_Espero que esto resulte…- _Pensó, sin apartar sus ojos de los anteojos de May _–Es la peor vergüenza que pasé en mi vida.. –_

-Señorita May. – Interrumpió uno de los noteros más cercanos al dúo -¿No es esto lo que quería¿Es lo que ha estado esperando? –

-Eh… yo… -

_-Y así acaba esta historia… - _Relató desde el fondo una de las periodistas, tapada por el resto del grupo. Luego comenzaron a sumársele nuevas conjeturas. Oak los miraba entre asombrada y desesperada, su publicidad gratuita se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, mientras uno a uno los distintos medios cerraban la Historia del Siglo con frases adornadas proclamando amor verdadero entre el Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum y la comerciante de Pueblo Paleta, May Oak

_-No cabe duda que esta pareja arreglará sus problemas a solas… Podríamos arriesgar ¿Una cena romántica?... Quien sabe, según las historias de la ahora feliz novia, el Maestro no es muy hábil en estas cuestiones… - _

_-Esperemos que este desliz sea el último del flamante Maestro, después de semejantes declaraciones públicas no creo que quiera volver a pasar por todo este alboroto, de todas formas y como siempre, estaremos al tanto del progreso de esta feliz pareja, al fin reconciliada… -_

-… _Podría decirse que toda su historia fue como una novela romántica y no podía acabar de otra manera. El caballeroso Maestro pidiendo disculpas por sus declaraciones y por el bochorno que ocasionó en los medios!! Todas estaremos de acuerdo en afirmar que May Oak es una mujer afortunada… -_

May negaba con la cabeza levemente, viendo como sus preciados periodistas cerraban sus notas sin haber escuchado su respuesta, sin dejarla decidir si realmente quería reconciliarse con ese hombre. Buscaba en su mente la manera de negarse y salir airosa de la situación, sin contradecir todas sus historias contadas, sin que se notara su necesidad imperiosa de seguir siendo el centro de la escena, pero no había nada por decir, ella misma un día antes afirmó ante esas mismas cámaras que amaba al hombre que la tenía abrazada de la cintura y que nunca le había parecido tan desagradable como en ese momento. Ash tragó saliva dándose valor, luego que de la ventanilla polarizada de su vehículo se asomara una cabeza pelirroja que le asintió incitándole a terminar. Obligó a su "novia" a girar hacia él, le acarició el rostro con el reverso de sus dedos, preguntándose si la sensación desagradable que inundó su cuerpo alguna vez lo abandonaría y le quitó sus oscuros lentes para mirarla a los ojos. Las brillantes pupilas azules, inundadas de tantas emociones se clavaron en las suyas y antes que la mujer dijera cualquier cosa la besó, en el acto más asqueroso que pudo recordar de toda su vida. Esa imagen "perfecta" fue capturada por todos los camarógrafos, que guardaron sus equipos apresurados, una vez que la pareja se separara, en cuestión de segundos la parvada de reporteros se esfumó y de su presencia no quedó ni un rastro. El Maestro aprovechó que nadie lo veía para despegarse bruscamente de May y escupió el suelo, tratando de sacar de sus labios el horrible sabor que le había quedado…

-Será difícil Ash… - Afirmó Misty bajando del auto. –El gusto a zorra será difícil de quitar… -

-Eso fue lo más horrendo que hice en mi vida, Misty… - Se quejó el muchacho, acercándose a la pelirroja mientras refregaba sus labios con el reverso de su mano. –La próxima trata de inventar algo que no sea tan desagradable. –

-Lo siento, pero no había otra forma. – Le sonrió inocentemente. May los miraba azorada desde su posición, tan confundida como al inicio de toda la escena bizarra que había vivido.

-Espero que de verdad esto haya dado resultado… - Murmuró Ash, mirando fijamente a su novia (la verdadera) –Si tengo que volver a hacer algo como eso moriré. –

-Oye! – Exclamó Oak, quien finalmente entendió lo que estaban diciendo –Deja de decir esas cosas. Me ofendes. –

-¿No me digas? – Intervino Misty cruzándose de brazos –Tú te ofendes. –

-Sí. No te creas que fue muy placentero para mi tampoco, Ash. –

-¿Qué quieres decir? No era que te encantaban las tardes románticas con él. –

-¿Tardes románticas? Sabes muy bien que Ash es tan romántico como un pedazo de madera. –

-Se nota que no lo conoces. –

-Está bien, Misty. No necesitas divulgarlo .- Él estaba rojo como un tomate luego de escuchar la respuesta de Misty, May sonrió burlonamente y se desató el pañuelo del cabello.

-No, Misty. No divulgues nada. – Rió. –Ash prefiere mantenerte bien oculta…. –

-Creo que alguien quiere dar otro paseo en auto… - Exclamó Ash sonriéndole malignamente.

-Déjala, Ash. Nada de lo que diga podrá afectarnos ahora. La prensa no querrá escuchar la misma historia otra vez, ni tampoco apoyarán un rechazo de su parte. No querrás darle más pantalla con otro escándalo. –

-No, tienes razón. –

-Pero… - Tenía una expresión extraña impresa en sus ojos verdes, una que a Ash siempre le había dado temor. May la miró desafiante cuando la pelirroja se le acercó, con aquella sonrisa extraña en sus labios –Es de esperarse una venganza de la mala de la película¿No? – La morena retrocedió un paso, la frase no le gustó en lo absoluto.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Ash confundido, estaba seguro que eso no era parte del plan.

-Soy la amante abandonada. Usada y arrojada como desperdicio. Estoy dolida! –

-No… tú ganaste. – Intentó May, adivinando un futuro oscuro a manos de la Líder de Gimnasio. -¿Ustedes no volvieron a ser pareja? Ya acabaron con mis historias, con mi publicidad¿Qué más quieres?! –

-Vengarme. – Dijo simplemente y de su bolsillo sacó una pokebola –Vivimos unos meses terribles por tu culpa. ¿Crees que me alcanza con acabar solo con tu palabrerío? –

-¿Y que vas a hacer¿Atacarme? Te denunciaré!

¿-Y quien te creería? Si yo estoy ahora mismo en mi gimnasio combatiendo a un retador. – May la miró confundida, Misty sonrió complacida y su pokébola tomó el tamaño de la palma de su mano. –Te propongo algo… ¿Por qué no intentas denunciarme? Tal vez llegues a entender de lo que soy capaz. –

Arrojó la pokébola hacia la puerta de Centro de Belleza. Esta se abrió y de su interior salió el inmenso Gyarados que tiempo atrás regó con periodistas el frente del Gimnasio Celeste. May lo miró impresionada, se imaginaba a sí misma presa de la Hydrobomba del gigantesco pokémon. Pero esas no eran las intenciones de la Líder de Gimnasio, una idea mejor se le había ocurrido después de convencer a Ash de simular una reconciliación…

-Ash… me contaste que "esta" se metió en tu casa porque la ayudaste después de un robo¿Cierto? – Ash solo pudo asentir con la cabeza –Bien… entonces el local es el culpable de todo este escándalo. –

-No, espera! – Gritó May y corrió hacia la entrenadora -¿No pensarás hacerle algo a mi local? No te lo permitiré!! –

-¿Ah, no¿Qué harás¿Cuál es tu amenaza? –

-Hay pokémon y personas dentro, los dañarás también. – Misty le sonrió y se giró hacia su pokémon.

-Gyarados, Gruñido! – Un sonido grave escapó de la inmensa boca de la criatura. El suelo tembló bajo los pies de los presentes, pero del local no salió nadie, ni tampoco se asomaron cabezas. –Hay alguien dentro… y no salen por el ruido… Que extraño… - May la miró nerviosa.

-Es… es que se debieron asustar por tremendo monstruo que trajiste. – Se defendió la dueña del lugar.

-Está bien. No dañaré tu local. – Se giró hacia ella –Gyarados, Mordida! – La bestia azul arremetió hacia la mujer de cabello negro, quien aterrada gritó desesperada corriendo a refugiarse tras la espalda de Misty.

-No, no, por favor!! No puedes hacer eso. Ash, dile que se detenga! – Pero él no podía decir nada, por más que quisiera sintió su cuerpo paralizarse al escuchar las órdenes de Misty. –Ash! –

-Déjalo, esto es entre tú y yo. –

-Entonces arreglémoslo como personas civilizadas, Misty. –

-De ninguna manera. – La tomó por el cuello de su camisa. Sus ojos destellando de furia –Metiste a toda esa bandada de buitres en mi casa! Nos volvieron locas¿Y piensas que te dejaré ir tan fácil? –

-Pero todo esto se acabó! Ya me arruinaron la publicidad! –

-Esto es personal, May. No tiene que ver con Ash, ni con tus historias… - La empujó, arrojándola al suelo. –Gyarados. Embestida contra el local, ahora! –

-No había nadie dentro. Tal cual la líder lo había pensado, lo único que se escuchó además del derrumbe del edificio, fueron los gritos agónicos de la dueña, quien arrodillada en el suelo veía como se desmoronaba su negocio, sin posibilidades de que algo pudiera recuperarse. Lágrimas verdaderas rodaron por sus mejillas, cuando el polvo de disipó y reconoció la pila de escombros de su amado local. Ash miraba la escena pasmado, su novia parecía satisfecha por el resultado, mientras felicitaba a su pokémon y le ordenaba a regresar a su pokébola…

-Espero que ahora entiendas lo que se siente. – Le dijo, su voz sonando tan fría y resentida que a ambos oyentes le dieron escalofríos –Que todo lo que has construido con empeño y dedicación, que aquello que atesorabas y adorabas se desarme en mil pedazos en solo unos segundos. Esto es lo que nos hiciste a nosotros, así me sentí por meses. Solo quería devolverte el favor, May. – Dio media vuelta y miró a Ash seriamente –Sé lo que piensas, no necesito oírlo. – Y caminó hacia el auto, con la frente bien alta, orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Ash… - Murmuró May, arrodillada en el suelo, con la vista fija en los escombros de su negocio. –Dime que la amas… -

-¿Qué? –

-Dime que esto valió la pena para alguien… - Trabajosamente se levantó, sin quitar su atención de la destrucción –Yo no sabía que tenías novia… -

-No te arrepentiste cuando lo supiste… -

-No. Me dejé llevar por la fama, por la publicidad… - Lo miró. –No estuvo bien. Fue un grave error, pero ¿Tenía que pagarlo así? – Señaló los restos -¿De verdad causé tanto dolor para merecer esto? – No supo que decirle, internamente pensaba que Misty se había sobrepasado con su venganza, pero era cierto que las mentiras de May causaron gran dolor.

-No tienes idea de lo que pasamos, May. No sé si destruir tu negocio estuvo bien, yo no sabía que pensaba hacer algo así… -

-¿Pero la amas¿A pesar…? –

-A pesar de todo. – La interrumpió. –De cualquier cosa que haga o que diga, la amo. –

-Tal vez no me creas, Ash. Pero de verdad siento mucho lo que les hice. –

-No, no te creo. – Dio media vuelta y siguió a su novia a su auto. May giró la cabeza para verlos entrar al vehículo. El viento comenzó a soplar ya llevar consigo el polvo del Centro de Belleza caído. El motor arrancó y solo quedó ella, frente a lo que alguna vez fue su medio de vida…

* * *

El viaje lo hicieron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir palabra. Ash mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera, sus oídos se llenaron con el sonido del edificio derrumbándose y de los gritos desesperados de May. Por su parte, Misty sentía una carga pesada desaparecer de su pecho, una vocecita diminuta en su cabeza le recriminaba sus acciones, diciéndole que se había extralimitado, que actuó violentamente en algo que ya estaba resuelto, pero otra parte de ella afirmaba que esa era la única manera de hacerle entender a May cual fue el dolor de ellos al separarse, de que manera había destruido una relación que llevaba años creciendo entre los dos jóvenes. Llegaron a Ciudad Verde, luego de más de dos horas de viaje callados, Ash condujo hacia su departamento y una vez allí se bajó, sin decir nada. Misty lo siguió en igual silencio y esperó a que él abriera la puerta principal del edificio. Entraron al ascensor, la escena tan parecida a su llegada por la noche…

-Prefieres que me vaya, Ash? – Preguntó ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo, quebrando el silencio reinante.

-No… Quédate… -

-¿Para qué? – Replicó ella –Otra vez estás enojado, no tengo paciencia para discutir ahora. – Él le sonrió cálidamente, aunque en su rostro aún vagaba la expresión seria de antes.

-No estoy enojado, Misty. – Ella lo miró confundida. –Solo… actuaste escalofriantemente. Déjame procesarlo. –

-¿Procesarlo? Ash, pasaron más de dos horas¿Cuánto te tomará pensarlo? – Estaban llegando a su piso, Ash lo vio por los grandes números rojos sobre la botonera. Apretó disimuladamente uno de los botones y el ascensor se detuvo. -¿Qué… qué haces? –

-¿Me ayudas a pensarlo? – Dando solo dos pasos acorraló a su novia contra la pared contraria del ascensor. Misty le sonrió y asintió débilmente. Ash acarició su rostro delicadamente, suavemente, mientras sus labios se acercaban magnéticamente a los de ella –Te Amo… - Le susurró entre besos.

-Yo también, Ash… -

FIN!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!!!! **No puedo creerlo, TERMINE!!! Vaya, ha sido largo! Sisisisí, dije que actualizaría el 13, no se pudo, lo lamento enormemente. Espero que de todas formas hayan disfrutado el último capítulo de este fic. En lo personal, pienso que destruir el negocio de May estuvo bien, se lo merecía!!!!! Pero obligar a Ash a besarla fue muy macabro de parte de Misty.

En fin. Es todo por el momento! Gracias a todos por sus Reviews a todos los capítulos de esta historia! Realmente son un incentivo para seguir esforzándose por actualizar y tratar que la historia sea medianamente entretenida. Lamento si el final sonó un poco apresurado, pero son las doce de la noche y de esta cabecita no sale nada más.

Será hasta otra historia.

BYE BYE

PSY


End file.
